


Yours, Mine, Ours

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (the baby only makes a cameo at the end), Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Some sexy times, Supportive Friends & Family, implied/referrenced past trauma, pregnancy worries, some medical things discussed, the softest boyfriends, they're SO SOFT i can't stress that enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Some months post season 1, Michael and Alex navigate a surprising (and sometimes scary) situation, with a little help from their friends.[If you normally scroll past mpreg - WAIT. Mpreg is not my thing either; I always avoid reading it, and I’ve never written it before. But for some reason this idea would not leave me alone, so I’m hoping that this fic might work for people who normally aren’t interested in the subject!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the many people who have already encouraged this fic! Especially to [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/profile) who is acting as beta and without whom this fic would have 90% more ellipses ;) THANK YOU! <3  
And thank you [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansikka/profile) for the adorable banner!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)   
  


“So, what are you up to this weekend?” Isobel asks between mouthfuls of Chinese food.

“I work tomorrow, and Alex is getting back into town late. Going to try going for a run Sunday morning, and Alex and I are going on a date in the afternoon,” Michael says.

“A run?”

Michael gulps, “Giving a new, healthy, lifestyle a shot. If I collapse midway through can I call you for a ride?”

“I think you’ll be fine, but sure.”

“I dunno, I’m not in great shape these days.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me we’re getting old,” Isobel groans.

“Hah, maybe. Thirty _ is _just around the corner…”

“Not yet!” Isobel insists.

“I take it back,” Michael chuckles, throwing his hands up defensively. “So, what about your weekend plans?”

“It’s Katie Fincher’s wedding tomorrow. So that’s an all day affair. I’m in charge of all the vendors, and this venue is always difficult. Sunday I’m just going to recover.”

“Don’t you usually go to the rehearsal dinner for those?” Michael asks, popping a saucy chicken ball in his mouth. He’s picked up a fair bit of knowledge about weddings from Isobel as of late.

“I did go. They did it Thursday instead of tonight.”

“Oh. How big is the guest list?”

“Two-hundred,” Isobel answers.

Michael nods while he chews.

“Alex was away for a work trip all week, right?”

“Yep. Flew him out for some training at their main office in Cali,” Michael explains.

“Nice,” Isobel says with a sly smile, “So... tell me about your date.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell... It hasn’t happened yet.”

Isobel swats at him. “Come on Michael! You two have been dating for months and you barely tell me anything.”

Michael balks. “It’s not like I’m hiding him! We go around as a couple. We were here, at your house, as a couple just two weeks ago.”

Isobel groans, “But you don’t talk to me about it. I need to live vicariously. I’ve started poking around on the dating apps but I’m still just not ready yet.”

“Oh… I kind of thought I shouldn’t talk about it. I didn’t want to rub it in…” Michael shrugs apologetically. 

“What, your epic sex life?” Isobel teases.

“No...” Michael says gently, shyly staring down into his takeout container, “How happy I am…”

Isobel smiles at him fondly. “Michael, I will _ always _want to hear about that.”

“Well good, because there are no recent sexcapades to regale you with,” Michael says playfully, without thinking about the grilling it will invite. “You’ll have to live vicariously through Max.”

“_What? _ No sex? Since when?” Isobel asks, sitting up straighter, her attention rapt. 

Michael squirms and shoves more food into his mouth. Isobel looks at him pleadingly. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “Remember the four days Alex and I spent at his cabin to sort shit out, oh, five, six months back?”

“Really? _ That _long?”

“You know how it went,” Michael explains, “We tried the friends thing after that for a while, barely saw each other, at least not alone, because we didn’t know how that worked.”

“I do remember witnessing a lot of silent pining,” Isobel recalls, “But then you actually started dating.”

“Yeah, and we’re just taking things slow. It’s only been a few months. And there are a lot of changes to navigate. Our new jobs. Us being out to the world together. Me being sober, trying to use my powers without--” he waves a hand in the air, “--all that.”

“Good changes though,” Isobel says encouragingly. 

“Yeah,” Michael agrees. 

“But no sex.”

“You’re really hung up on that, huh?” Michael laughs.

“I miss sex!” Isobel whines.

“You _ could _get some if you went looking, Iz.” 

“Oh, I know. But... there’s a lot to unpack there,” she admits. “I’m working on it. And at the moment I’d rather talk about this ‘no sex’ rule of yours.”

“You can talk to me about stuff, you know,” Michael offers. 

“Thanks, but I do that all the time,” Isobel says, waving him off. “Right now you’re just avoiding the subject of _ you_.”

Michael glares at her briefly. “There isn’t a ‘no sex’ rule,” he shakes his head. “When we want to, we will - when it feels right. I think that might be soon…” The thought makes Michael strangely nervous. "But we’ve just been going with the flow, enjoying being intimate in other ways, you know?”

“Emotionally, or, like, second base?”

Michael frowns. “Emotionally, I guess you could call it. But it’s not like we _ don’t _ touch. We’ll kind of curl up together sometimes - a lot lately. And I mean, yeah, there are kisses. _ Really _good kisses. They always were with us, but they’re different now.”

“No more crash landing?” Isobel says knowingly. 

Michael nods. “And when I’m kissing him, I don’t have to wonder whether it’s going to be our last kiss. It’s not desperate. The world isn’t ending. I’m just kissing him.” He closes his eyes.

“Wow,” Isobel breathes out. 

“Yeah,” Michael agrees, opening his eyes again. “Fuck, Iz, I love him so much.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Isobel says, reaching out to rub Michael’s arm. 

“Thanks,” Michael smiles. 

“Movie time?” Isobel asks, “Unless there is more sharing you want to do. Because I’m down. But I feel like I may have used up your quota for the year already.”

Michael laughs, “I will avail myself of the _ saved by the movie _ option.”

With that, Isobel puts down her food, and picks up the remote control. 

“Are you going to eat that?” Michael asks, then thinks to add, “Or if you want it for leftovers?”

Isobel pushes the container towards him. “I’m full. And that stuff is gross after a day in the fridge. Have at it.”

~~~~~

“How have you eaten, like, twenty of those?” Alex asks as Michael eats the last bite of his latest s’more. “Not that I'm judging. I just don't think I could handle all the sugar!”

“Mhmm, nope, you’re not handling it very well,” Michael teases, “‘Cause you’ve got chocolate on your face.”

Alex makes a move to wipe at his face but Michael already has him by the chin, drawing their faces closer together. Michael first kitten-licks Alex’s cheek to take care of the chocolate, then moves an inch over to his lips. 

They lose themselves in each other for a minute until a crack of lightning sounds over their heads. 

Michael jumps. He looks so alarmed, Alex has to ask, “Max?”

“No,” Michael gulps, taking in a deep breath of air, “For a second-- but no, just mother nature,” Michael says, relaxing again, “We were forecast a storm for overnight. Didn’t realize how late it’s gotten.”

“Yeah, I should head home,” Alex says, getting up, “We’re still on for tomorrow afternoon, right?”

“Yep,” Michael nods as he stands as well, then pulls Alex close. “I’m happy you surprised me tonight though. I thought you’d be too tired after travelling. But you even brought snacks!”

Alex chuckles, “I am tired, but I missed you. Couldn’t wait.”

“I missed you too. A whole week was too long,” Michael says as he leans in for another kiss. 

Alex’s hum of agreement is lost against Michael’s lips in a roll of thunder. 

“Let me help you bring this stuff inside,” Alex offers when the thunder stops. 

They gather up the s’mores supplies and the two light-weight chairs that tend to blow away in storms, and head into the airstream. 

Knowing the airstream can get a little warm, which suits Michael just fine, Alex opens the fridge to put the chocolate away. 

“No wonder you ate so many s’mores. Your fridge is empty,” Alex says, voice tinged with concern.

“It’s only empty ‘cause I ate a lot,” Michael says a little defensively, closing the fridge door and taking the graham crackers from Alex, placing them decidedly on the counter before Alex can go through his bare cupboards too. 

“Michael--” Alex starts.

“Are you going to be okay to drive home so tired?” Michael asks, half from genuine concern, and half to change the subject. 

“Are you inviting me to stay the night?” Alex asks. There’s no tease to it. They’ve had a few sleepovers since they started dating which involved only cuddles and actual sleep. At this point that’s unlikely to be all they get up to, but Alex isn’t thinking about any of that - he’s thinking that if he stays over he can get a good breakfast into Michael. 

Michael panics, he barely knows why, there’s just a flash of them naked together and--

“Uh, no, actually I was-- uh, I could drive you home! And-- and tomorrow I can pick you up for our date and get the cars sorted,” Michael stammers.

“Oh,” Alex says, careful to keep any hint of disappointment from his voice, “No, that’s a long round trip for you tonight. I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” He flashes a smile to let Michael know it’s really alright. 

“I mean, you can stay,” Michael backtracks, “I’m happy for you to stay. I just-- you need your sleep. And we’re not going to keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow for Michael seems not himself. “You seem really nervous all of a sudden. Is this… about sex?”

“No,” Michael sputters, unconvincingly waving Alex off, “I’m not nervous about sex. I mean, a little. Maybe. I just… don’t know why.” 

_ It’s fine. Alex won’t care. It’s Alex. And it’s nothing. It’s not even that noticeable. Keep the lights off and-- _

Alex smiles reassuringly again and takes a step towards him. “We can talk about it.” 

Fear rises in Michael the way it always does lately whenever he’s forced to think about it.

He launches himself at Alex, kissing him with an air of desperation from times past, hoping to drown his thoughts. 

“Hey,” Alex says, gently separating them a fraction, cupping Michael’s face in his hands. “If you’re not ready--” 

“I want you,” Michael says, slightly embarrassed by how whiny it comes out for how scared he is. 

Alex could easily misread it as only need, but he doesn’t. “If you want me to stay, we could just sleep,” he offers. 

“Don’t you want--”

“What happened to you being so worried about me getting my rest, huh?” Alex teases softly. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Michael mumbles, tensing in Alex’s arms.

“I’m just kidding,” Alex assures him, “I’m not even that tired anymore - the sugar is kicking in. But are _ you _sure about this? You seem out of sorts.”

“I’m sure I feel much better when I’m kissing you,” Michael says before drawing Alex in willingly. 

They kiss again, deep, but slowly this time, with Alex setting the pace, silently resolving to check in with Michael frequently. 

And they allow the _ want _ and the _ need _to take them - hands beginning to roam, bodies seeking to press together. 

Alex slips his heavy jacket off just before Michael backs him flush against the fridge for better leverage. Alex then sets himself to the removal of Michael’s bulky coat, which proves a struggle for the thick, staticy, sweater underneath. 

Alex laughs at his own fumbling, forcing him to break their kiss. “Were all these layers really necessary, you little furnace?” he says affectionately, in a way that makes Michael melt. 

“Mhmmph,” Michael mutters as he captures Alex’s lips in another kiss, forgetting that he has a care in the world until he feels Alex’s hands creeping under his sweater, just barely, so Alex’s thumbs sit just above the waistline of Michael’s jeans, against bare skin.

_ No. _

Michael’s heart thuds painfully.

_ Hide it. _

_ Protect it. _

It’s not Michael’s instincts telling him this. No, his _ nature _ tells him to share. How many times has he nearly blurted it out to Alex? _ It’s Alex. You’re safe. You both are. _ Or to Max, or Isobel? _ You need them. _ A few times even to Liz, and Kyle? _ They can help. _

But what is there to say? _ It’s nothing. _

_ Nurture _tells him he’s been bad and he’ll be punished. 

Fear and uncertainty pile on the scale. 

Then, mourning; his mom would know what to do.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Michael is proud at least for not flinging himself back and away from Alex’s touch - that he instead is able to grab Alex’s wrists gently, pulling his hands out from under his sweater, but keeping him close.

Alex tries to halt their kiss immediately; Michael doesn’t stop, not wanting to have to speak. But Alex’s mouth no longer yields to him and so Michael gives up, resting his forehead against Alex’s and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Michael?” Alex says softly. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Michael whispers, letting go his grip on Alex’s wrists.

Alex hadn’t asked that. “Like I said, we can just sleep. Or talk,” Alex tries, growing increasingly concerned. His fingers find their way to stroke in Michael’s hair. “Or I can go home? If-- if you want?” he asks tentatively. 

_ It’s fine. It’s nothing. _

_ If that were true, you wouldn’t give a damn that he’ll see. _

“No, no,” Michael lets out a pained huff, “It’s silly... I’m just… self conscious? Is all…?” he says hesitantly as he pulls away. He knows it’s not the truth, but for that part of himself desperate to let Alex in, it’s the best clue he can give him. 

It’s not at all what Alex was expecting. “About what?” Alex asks after him as Michael takes the few steps.

Michael doesn’t answer, just settles himself in front of the kitchen sink, staring out the window, hands gripping the edge of the counter. He feels a little sick, realizing there’s probably no turning back now. _ From what? _

Alex wracks his brain for an answer he would never have thought of except that just last week Michael had mentioned starting a no-equipment workout routine he’d found online, and made a throwaway comment about a ‘beer-gut of sobriety’. Alex hadn’t pressed him on it, though it had made him wonder whether Michael’s favouritism of three particularly bulky, ratty, sweaters as of late was more than just the turn in the weather. 

“Is this about... being out of shape?” Alex asks carefully as he approaches. Sensing there is far more to the story, he refrains from launching into the string of reassurances gathering on his tongue.

The sharp intake of breath from Michael tells Alex he’s on to something. 

Alex proceeds with caution, slowly crowding behind Michael, his fingertips going to rest on his elbows until Michael is melting into him, giving Alex permission to get closer, for his hands to move, settling on Michael’s hips over his sweater. 

“Hey,” Alex whispers to the back of Michael’s neck, then places a kiss there, above his sweater collar, nosing under curls. Michael’s body trembles against him, and Alex knows something is very wrong. “Babe, you’re shaking…”

Michael just takes a shuddering breath in. 

“Talk to me? Please?” Alex asks gently, trying to keep his voice calm as his mind races to figure out what’s going on here.

Michael doesn’t answer. 

“Okay, okay,” Alex repeats softly. “Is this okay?” he asks as his hands move a fraction forward off Michael hips. Alex just wants to wrap Michael up in his arms and hold him close and _ understand. _

Michael bites his lip against an involuntary, fearful, whimper - knowing, deep down, the piano of reality is about to fall on his head. 

But it feels so good and safe to have Alex wrapped behind him that Michael loses himself in it, answering by taking his hands off the counter and placing them over top of Alex’s, guiding them around his stomach in front, under his sweater, with nothing to shield his secret, then crossing, until Alex is embracing him fully. 

Michael hadn’t meant to do that -- he hadn’t, had he? He’s not in control. _ Fuck. _

When Michael comes crashing back to reality, Alex has gone still behind him, not even breathing, his hands subtly tracing over Michael’s stomach, exploring it tentatively. 

“Stop!” Michael says suddenly, squirming away. 

“Michael!” Alex calls after him, but doesn’t follow, instead taking the opportunity to flick on the light over the kitchen counter. 

Michael immediately panics and the light explodes. Alex yells out in surprise, hands coming up to shield his face. 

“Sorry!” Michael shouts, taking a few quick steps back towards Alex, putting his hands on Alex’s arms, inspecting him for injuries, “I swear I didn’t mean to. I just meant to turn it off. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“I know, I know,” Alex assures him, a little shakily, startled heart racing. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asks. 

“Am I--? Are _ you _ okay?” Alex asks, getting a good hold on Michael’s arms as well. 

“Yes?” Michael says weakly, “But, I might throw up. Without the acetone--”

“No, I mean, Guerin-- Michael. I don’t think you’re just putting on weight there…” Alex says very slowly, hoping he’s not saying the wrong thing, “I don’t want to alarm you but it could be something serious.”

“Like what, a tumour?”

“Yeah...?”

“I’ve thought about that. But aliens don’t get sick. So it’s fine. I’m fine,” Michael untangles himself from Alex but doesn’t go far. “I just need exercise,” he reasons to himself for the thousandth time.

“Can I please see?” Alex asks, “With a light on, if there are any left…?”

“Alex--”

“Please? I just want to help.”

Michael reluctantly flicks a switch, manually, casting a bit of light on them, and lifts his sweater, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time. He doesn't like to look. 

“Oh, Michael…” Alex says, tone full of concern, as he stares at Michael’s swollen abdomen. “Have you told anyone about this?”

“No…”

“How long has it been like that?”

“Gradual… over a few months.” Michael sheepishly pulls down his sweater. 

“Guerin, how did you let this go so long?” Despite his best efforts, Alex’s voice is raised with panic as he wonders what _this_ even is. 

“It’s not like I can go to the doctor, Alex!” The words fly out. “For all I know it could be some kind of-- of-- alien pregnancy!” _Fuck. _ He hasn’t really allowed himself to think about that option - not consciously. It hits him like a ton of bricks. 

Alex barely hears him. “You could have gone to Kyle! Or you could have just told me or Iz or Max or--” 

“Don’t scold me, okay?” Michael suddenly sobs out.

Alex’s face and tone softens immediately. He could kick himself for his reaction. “Shit. Michael, I’m--”

Michael turns quickly from Alex, his words carried by a sobbed-out laugh. “You wouldn’t think it’s possible to be in so much denial and to be so fucking scared at the same time! But that’s where I’ve been. That’s where… And I couldn’t… I _ couldn’t_...” 

Michael trails off, hugging his arms around himself protectively, biting his lip, trying to keep another sob inside. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says, “I shouldn’t have gotten upset-- I’m _ not _ upset. I’m just--” _ alarmed and terrified _“--concerned.” 

“I know,” Michael squeaks out, rubbing his hands over his face.

Alex moves closer, approaching until he is right in front of him. Alex would give him space but Michael keeps giving him permission to touch, over and over again. 

“Can-- Can I hold you?” Alex asks, knowing he can at least keep Michael safe in his arms for tonight - in the morning they’ll need help - but this, Alex can do.

Michael answers by collapsing into Alex’s arms, finally letting the next sob come, and the next, face buried against Alex’s neck. 

Alex squeezes Michael close, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing his back, murmuring vague reassurances in his ear, struggling to soothe an ache for which he doesn’t know the cause. 

“It was fine. _ I was fine _ until you made it _ real_,” Michael finally cries, muffled into Alex’s shoulder.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry sweetheart. But now we can figure this out, okay? Together. Whatever it is.”

Michael grips Alex tighter at that, giving Alex the distinct feeling that Michael may already know the answer in his bones.

“I’m going to call Kyle,” Alex starts, “Let him know we--”

“I’m not ready, I’m not ready,” Michael insists, chanting, shaking his head against Alex.

“I’ll call him tomorrow. Tonight we’re just going to stay here and get some rest. Does that sound alright?”

"What am I doing to do, Alex? What am I…" he trails off with a sniffle.

“You’re not going to do anything right now except sleep. Come on,” Alex says as he begins to guide Michael over to the bed, still holding him close.

Alex stops them when the backs of Michael’s legs hit the edge of his bed. Michael reluctantly lets Alex go as he makes to kneel in front of Michael to take his pants off. 

Michael sways and grips Alex’s shoulders as Alex lifts up Michael’s long sweater to undo his belt, which is narrower and plainer than the one Michael usually sports. Behind it, the button of his jeans is already open - it no longer can be done up for the swell of Michael’s abdomen. 

“Okay, can you sit down now?” Alex asks when he’s done with the fly and Michael’s jeans have pooled at his knees above his cowboy boots. 

Michael obeys, allowing Alex to wrestle off his boots - helping him some - and get his pants all the way off. Michael twitches away when Alex makes a move towards removing his sweater, so it’s left on, over his boxers. 

Alex quickly sheds his own shoes, pants, and prosthetic, next. He debates leaving the prosthetic on - not knowing what to expect. Michael could suddenly bolt for all he knows. 

But he doesn’t - far from it. Michael is jello Alex’s arms as he settles them into the tiny bed, Alex spooned behind Michael. 

Michael is sound asleep in minutes. 

~~~~~

Alex thinks he may have spent an hour just listening to Michael’s breathing, making sure it was steady and normal, before he allows himself to really _ think_.

Alex begins by trying to reason how he hadn’t noticed anything was wrong, or even _different_, with Michael. But there hadn’t really been any signs - Michael has been completely himself until tonight. Sure he’d mentioned the beer-gut and exercise, there were the bulky sweaters, and he'd been eating everything in sight. But Alex decides he can be excused for not demanding Michael lift up his shirt as a result. 

Michael hadn’t been evasive about sex either. There had been plenty of teasing and closeness as of late, clearly leading towards having sex soon, and it hadn’t rattled Michael at all. And when they’d cuddled lately, Alex couldn’t say he’d felt any physical changes in Michael. Though, to be fair, Alex thought, there had been a lot of blankets and clothing involved. And really, there was nothing different besides his stomach - the rest of Michael, as far as Alex could tell so far, is just the same as it had been a year ago. 

Still, it troubles Alex that he hadn’t noticed.

Alex carefully slips his hands under Michael’s sweater, running his hands over Michael’s belly. He hopes Michael won’t mind - he needs to figure this out. Or maybe, just catch up to Michael.

Michael’s belly doesn’t protrude very far, it’s more like it's swollen, skin taught, the shape of it even and smooth. It’s too uniform to be a tumour, Alex tells himself hopefully, though he has no basis for knowing that is any indicator one way or the other. 

But if it is something like that, why would Michael not just go to Max to heal it? It's not like hand. His relationship with Max is different now. _Everything_ is different. But Alex sighs the next moment, remembering that Max can’t heal these days without risking losing control of himself, and of course, Michael would never want to put Max in that position, or make him feel guilty for not being able to help. It _ could _explain why Michael hid it.

Alex doesn’t like that answer one bit.

His mind mind wanders next to pregnancy, and how could it not, just for the look of Michael’s stomach. It seems impossible though. Michael’s external reproductive organs, with which Alex is intimately familiar, don’t give any indication that he could get pregnant or give birth, at least not in the way Alex is familiar. So how would that work? Alex winces at the only option that comes to mind. But he’s been _inside _Michael too, and never noticed anything different from any of his human bed partners. Not that his dick would necessarily suss something out, but his fingers? Yes. 

Alex knows he’d also remember if there was anything about male pregnancy in the many files he’s reviewed from Project Shepard. Surely they would have realized this possibility - they must have studied alien anatomy extensively in the early years of the Project. But Alex feels sick at the thought of what they would have _ done _with that knowledge and has to put it aside before it overtakes him.

Then what else? Some kind of alien parasite, ready to burst out? 

An image of a face-sucking creature from the Alien movies forms in his thoughts, and Alex wonders whether he should have called Kyle and made him come over _ tonight_. He follows the trail dangerously far, running through every alien sci-fi horror film he can recall, eventually working himself up to the point where it’s only his love for Michael that keeps him in the bed, rather than moving away to a safe distance. 

But aliens pregnant with alien critters? That’s not even how the movies work, is it? And it’s not science, he tells himself. It’s not science.

It isn’t until Alex focuses all of his attention on Michael’s breathing again that he manages to drift off to a light sleep.

~~~~~

Alex wakes in the dark to Michael restless beside him. 

“You alright?” Alex whispers. 

“Am I crazy?” Michael asks, voice cracking in the middle.

“No, Michael, you--”

“I mean... “ he takes Alex’s hand where it’s clasped his across his chest, guiding it down and under his sweater, and presses the heel of Alex’s palm into his belly high on the side. “Am I imagining this?”

Alex feels _ movement_. 

_ Holy shit. _

“No, you’re not. I feel it too,” Alex tells him calmly, putting on his bravest voice, though unsure if that’s the answer Michael wants. 

“Then I am crazy.”

“What? No--”

“I’m crazy for having told myself this is indigestion, then.” Michael laughs a sad, defeated, laugh that Alex fears could turn into more tears. 

“Shh,” Alex soothes, pulling his hand from Michael’s belly and stroking up his side, over his arm, then up into his hair and down again. “Go back to sleep. Everything will seem easier in the morning,” Alex says, hoping it’s true for both their sakes.

While Michael eventually falls back asleep after much squirming, Alex lies awake. 

It’s definitely down to two options now. Alien parasite critter, or _ a baby_. 

The former is too disturbing to return to thinking about. The latter makes Alex feel very conflicted in ways he’s not yet ready to deal with, but he goes with it, first trying to guess how far along into a pregnancy Michael might be. It's challenging as Alex has not been around many pregnant women to have much in terms of a reference point, especially for an early pregnancy. 

And it _ must _be early, he reasons, or Michael would be a lot bigger. Immediately though, this logic fails him. If it’s already kicking… and Alex knows the last they time had sex - and a lot of it - had been during their lock-in at the cabin. 

No, Michael can’t possibly be _ that _far along. So then, what if Michael had sex with someone else while he and Alex were foolishly playing at friendship? There would be nothing wrong with that, Alex tells himself - they hadn't been in a relationship at the time. Yes, they had explicitly said that friendship was only a stepping stone, but-- But nothing. It just really fucking hurts.

Yet, at the same time, it doesn’t matter. If Michael is carrying a baby, Alex will raise it with him. Michael will want that, won’t he? Their relationship is going so well right now. They could grow their little family. 

The thought quiets the ache in Alex’s chest. He pulls Michael close and falls back to sleep. 

~~~~~

Alex wakes on his back, Michael’s head tucked under his chin so Alex’s nose is tickled by the ends of stray curls. 

Michael could be asleep except for the too-deliberate way he’s slowly rubbing Alex’s chest.

“Morning,” Alex says groggily.

Michael pops up right away, smiling. “Oh good, you’re awake. I really gotta take a leak.”

Before Alex can answer, Michael is crawling over him to get out of bed.

“Michael…” Alex starts.

“Be right back, promise,” Michael says.

And he is, not that he went far to begin with - he’d left the bathroom door open so Alex had eyes on his ass the entire time. 

Michael motions for Alex to move over in the bed towards the wall and Michael sits next to him. 

“So…” Michael gulps, “I was a total disaster last night. I know it’s not the first time but this was a little different.”

Alex bites at his lip. It seems rude to agree with Michael. 

“I just kind of… _ broke. _It all hit me so hard,” Michael wipes his hands over his face, “Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

“Hey--”

“Seriously, Alex, what’s wrong with me? What was I thinking? I feel like I just woke up from this-- this fog.”

“You said it last night. You were in denial, and scared. And who knows, whatever is inside you could be influencing you.”

“_Whatever _ is inside? Jesus, Alex, I can’t believe I’m saying this but you need to call Valenti _ right now_.”

~~~~~

Alex gets a hold of Kyle just as he’s getting off his shift - perfect timing. Alex asks Kyle to meet them at his cabin, and to bring a portable ultrasound. Kyle isn’t thrilled about sneaking hospital equipment out, but Alex tells him it’s important. 

Alex tries to ask some gentle questions of Michael on the drive over to his cabin. He’s worried about Michael, and not just physically. From being fine yesterday, to a wreck, and a one-eighty this morning. Not to mention what Michael must have been going through the last few months, and his mindset to have hidden this from everyone. 

“It was easy, you know,” Michael says suddenly as they pull into the driveway and Alex parks the car. 

“What was?”

“Hiding it, keeping it to myself. I’m used to it,” he shrugs, “I hid that I wasn’t a killer from Isobel for a decade. I’ve hid that I’m an alien from all but Max and Isobel for two decades. I didn’t tell them about the spaceship I was building. I hid _ you _from everyone - maybe not as great of a job as I’d thought - but the point is, I’m used to not being able to talk to anyone about things.”

“But hiding it from yourself?” Alex’s brow furrows. 

“Yeah, that was the tricky part. But apparently my subconscious managed,” Michael huffs out a nervous laugh. 

“I’m a little concerned about that. And how fast you’ve come around,” Alex admits. 

Michael exhales sharply, nodding, “I’m just kinda riding a rush right now. Pretty sure there’s a crash comin’.”

Alex reaches across the console, putting his hand on Michael’s neck, stroking his ear lobe with his thumb. “I’ve got you, okay?”

Michael nods again.

They head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
  


“So, Alex tells me you have some kind of… growth?” Kyle says.

Michael, perched shirtless on the couch in anticipation of Kyle’s arrival, moves the pillow he’s been holding in front of his stomach.

“Oh,” Kyle says.

“I know I should have come to you sooner,” Michael says nervously. 

“Hey, you’re here now,” Kyle says with a reassuring smile.

Alex looks sheepish - Kyle’s bedside manner is better than his. 

Kyle puts some gel on Michael’s stomach and starts the ultrasound. The image is able to be shown on Alex’s laptop, thanks to his tinkering. Kyle squints at it.

“What do you see?” Michael asks immediately. 

“Nothing interesting yet. Maybe fluid,” Kyle says absently. 

He stares at the screen a long while, moving the ultrasound around. 

“Oh,” Kyle exclaims quietly, “Oh.”

“Oh, what?” Alex asks, peering at the screen, seeing lines, tracing an outline of something as Kyle moves the wand across Michael’s abdomen. “Kyle?”

Michael starts to sit up to look. 

“You stay still,” Kyle says to Michael, “And you stay quiet,” he turns to Alex. “I need to concentrate.”

They wait for an agonizing thirty seconds while Kyle plays with the machine, eventually zooming out.

“Kyle, is that--??” Alex starts.

“Pretty sure,” Kyle nods.

“What?” Michael asks. “What?”

“I think you’re pregnant,” Kyle says slowly.

“Valenti, if you are joking right now I will explode you from the inside. And then probably puke on you.”

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Kyle says seriously, “Guerin, I wouldn’t. I just don’t know how it’s possible with what I know about alien anatomy.”

Michael goes pale. He knows where Kyle learned about alien anatomy - Project Shepard’s records. Alex would feel sick right about now for the same reason, but his mind is still a few moments behind. 

“Pregnant,” Alex repeats. _ Confirmed. _

“With what?” Michael blurts out, and Alex is glad Michael has asked so he won’t have to.

“With--? With a fetus,” Kyle says, confused.

“Humanoid?” Alex asks. 

“Yes, humanoid,” Kyle says, eyes going wide. “You two thought he might be carrying some sort of face-eating critter, didn’t you? Thanks for the warning.”

Alex rolls his eyes. "I figured you hadn't seen that movie," he mutters under his breath, surprising himself with how quickly he’s relaxed now that he has the good news. Or at least the preferable news. Or, possibly, he’s in shock. 

"But I’m not pregnant with a critter, right?” Michael asks. 

“Well… this isn’t my area of expertise, but I did an O-B rotation and this looks just like every run-of-the-mill pregnancy ultrasound I saw. I’ve got a heartbeat and everything. I’d like to figure out where exactly he's growing inside you though. What organ this--” 

“_He?_” Michael asks. 

“Shit, sorry, I meant to ask,” Kyle says, “But look.” Kyle pauses the screen, and points.

“That could be a tail!” Michael exclaims, collapsing back onto the couch and putting his hands over his face. 

“What?” Kyle says. 

“It’s a human-alien hybrid. It could have a tail for all we know! It could be _ green_,” Michael says woefully.

“We’ll figure out everything we can,” Kyle says calmly, “But I can tell you I’m not seeing a tail. And humans don’t usually have tails. And I’d like to see you fit a tail into those jeans you wear, Guerin,” he adds for levity. 

“You’ been checking out my ass, Valenti?” Michael teases, giving Alex whiplash for his sudden change in demeanor. 

“Glad you’re feeling like yourself,” Kyle snaps back, but casts a quick, concerned glance at Alex. 

Alex takes it to mean that Kyle realizes Michael is a bit all over the place, and in a way, taking the news a little too well, given how long he’s obviously put this off. 

“So, no external indicators that you might be able to get pregnant?” Kyle asks. 

“No,” Alex answers for Michael, “And I can tell you I wasn’t distracted by a tail.”

“There's no guarantee when it comes to hybridization,” Michael protests again. “And you can’t promise me from that ultrasound that it’s not green.”

“That’s a stereotype, Guerin,” Kyle retorts.

“Kyle,” Alex half growls. 

Alex appreciates what Kyle is doing - trying to test Michael’s mindset, and put him at ease - but watching Michael take all the bait, latching on to the sense of normalcy that is bantering with Kyle, just makes Alex worry more and more. 

"I'm serious. Hybrids-- it doesn't always work, you know, with animals," Michael says.

"It seems to be working in this case," Kyle says.

“How far along is he?” Alex asks.

“Well, who knows what an alien gestational period is? Never mind a hybrid one.”

“Great,” Michael sighs. 

“Did you know that male aliens could get pregnant? Have you noticed any changes in your bodily functions?” Kyle asks.

“No and no,” Michael says.

“I think his temperature is screwy? Or maybe all the sweaters and jackets were just about hiding,” Alex glances at Michael. “He's more emotional. And hungry. I don't know when that started." Alex looks down at his phone, “These pregnancy progress pictures I’ve found-- they vary greatly.”

“Yeah, we’re not going to be able to tell from comparing with Pinterest photoshoots," Kyle says. "Going by human standards, this fetus might be five months or a little more?"

Michael groans.

"He's not that big!" Alex exclaims. 

Kyle shrugs. "Everyone is different. Michael might be showing less because he’s taller than the average woman - lets it spread out more so he doesn’t have that beach ball look yet? Or, you know, it could be because he’s an alien. They obviously didn’t cover this in med school.” 

Kyle thinks for a moment, looks apologetically at Alex, then turns to Michael. “I guess we can’t even be sure that sex is how this happened, but sometimes the most obvious answer is the right one, so let's start with: have you had unprotected sex in the last-- I don’t know, six months?”

“Once,” Michael answers. “And no protected sex,” he adds, glancing at Alex. 

_ Once. _Alex sits himself down in the closest chair. He knows who that was with. And he distinctly remembers forgoing the little green condoms. Given Michael’s predicament, Alex feels badly for the flutter of excitement in his chest rising above the wave of other emotions. 

“This might be easy then,” Kyle says, doing his best not to sound surprised. “When was that one time?”

“Well, a bunch of times actually, but it was all part of one long… sex… incident...” Michael explains further.

“Thanks for that detail, Guerin,” Kyle says, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “And when was that?” 

“I can tell you exactly,” Alex says, blushing a little as he pulls up the calendar app on his phone. 

**\---------- _APPROXIMATELY 5 MONTHS EARLIER_ \----------**

The months since Caulfield, Noah, Max, and Rosa, had been filled with more struggles - rock bottoms, resurrections, heartbreak, rescues, danger, death - like there hadn’t been enough already. 

But it had taught Michael and Alex something, over and over again.

When the chips are down, they show up for each other; they can pull one another from the depths. 

They’re family for certain. 

What that means for their future - now that life has settled down - isn’t so simple. 

~~~~~

_ ♪ I keep asking myself, keep asking myself… ♪ _

“Do you ever wonder… with all the shit the universe has thrown at us, that we aren’t meant to be _ together _together?” Michael blames the sad country song playing overhead for the tears shining in his eyes, despite himself, despite that they are out in public, and they’ve only just been left alone for a few minutes. 

_ ♪ Why do I need you and nobody else? ♪ _

Alex shakes his head, “The universe hasn’t put obstacles in our way, Guerin. It’s all just people making choices. People we know, people we’ve never heard of… and _ us_, making choices.”

_ ♪ If we're not meant to be, then why do we keep backsliding? ♪ _

Michael nods sadly and glances towards the door. “I should go. I’ve got, um, a thing. Early tomorrow,” he says meekly, and starts to turn to leave. 

The fits and starts of the same conversation over and over have left them awkward and touchy and often looking for a quick escape. 

But Michael looks so forlorn Alex can’t stand it. Not again.

“Guerin?” Alex calls after Michael, “If the universe did anything to us-- what it did was put us in the same little city. In the same high-school.” 

Michael halts in his tracks. 

“The chances that we ever met?” Alex continues, voice soft and fond, “When you’re literally from another planet, maybe another galaxy? _ Astronomical_.”

“Cosmic,” Michael blurts out before he can even think to stop himself, and remaining frozen in place from when he tried to make an exit moments earlier. 

“Cosmic,” Alex repeats, a shy smile creeping across his lips. 

Michael grins back. 

If only they could stay in this moment forever. 

“I know you have to go,” Alex starts, knocking them into reality, though with what he suspects is a lie. “Can I walk you out? Because I have an idea.”

“Yeah, sure,” Michael says as he shrugs in the direction of the door.

“I’ve been thinking,” Alex says as they begin to walk together, “That we should lock ourselves in my cabin for a few days.”

“I like this idea so far,” Michael says seductively with a chuckle, deflecting, because he’s equal parts terrified and interested.

“Not for _ that_,” Alex says as they exit into the parking lot, “I mean, there could be, because it’s us, and we tend to-- and it's been so long since we--” Alex pauses to clear his throat, “But the point is to _ talk_. Hash things out. Say everything we need to say.”

Michael sighs, “We keep trying, Alex,” then adds quickly, “It’s not that I don’t want to _ keep _trying, but how many times now have we each said--”

“This would be different,” Alex explains. “Have you noticed, every time one of us says something remotely hurtful--”

“The other one of us slinks off somewhere?” Michael finishes for him. “Like I tried to do tonight?” he admits.

“Yeah,” Alex says gently. “But this would be different. We commit to not leaving the cabin for ‘x’ number of days. No matter what gets said, we push through.”

“A marathon session of sorting our shit out?”

Alex nods. “Hold ourselves and each other accountable for what was our fault. Try to let go of all the crap that wasn’t. And-- I dunno--” Alex kicks at the gravel at his feet, “Instead of going off to lick our wounds all alone, actually comfort each other?"

"You mean, for once, when the world _ isn’t _on fire?”

“That’s the idea.”

~~~~~

They settle on spending four days cooped up in Alex’s cabin. Though Alex’s schedule is fairly flexible these days with his new job, it’s as long as Michael can get away from work.

It’s hard. It hurts. It’s not fun. There are tears and raised voices. Declarations of love -- past, present, future, _ always _ \-- and trying to come to grips with why that hasn't been enough. 

But no one walks away. 

By the end of the first day, they’re raw. 

They had intended to start with more recent events and work backwards. But Caufield and the aftermath had proved too intimidating at first, so they’d skipped over it in favour of discussing other interactions of the last year. Yet those threads had pulled them deep into the past, and ultimately their conversation had strayed all across time and space.

Worn out by dinner time, they cook, eat, and clean up, mostly in silence. 

“I don’t think I can sleep just yet. It's too early and I’m too wound up,” Alex says finally. 

“Okay,” Michael says, not sure what Alex wants of him.

“I’m going to watch some tv. Do you want to join me?”

“Uh, sure,” Michael gulps.

“I asked our friends for suggestions of what might be relaxing and easy to watch. I think we should try Schitt’s Creek. It’s a comedy.”

“Never heard of it but let’s give ‘er a go.”

They sit down on the couch next to each other, and in a mutual unspoken decision, leave no space between them, though it feels strange not to be off in their own corners after the blow out of today. It hurts to be this close with so many emotions in the room, their frequent, silent collisions throwing shrapnel without a word uttered. 

But the warmth of connection of their bodies, along a single line from shoulder to elbow, hip to knee, is a balm - one they have rarely allowed themselves in the past. How do you help the one you love when you're the cause of some of their hurt?

Alex works up the courage to rest the back of his hand on his thigh, his palm open and inviting, and Michael accepts, placing his hand in Alex’s, interlocking their fingers. 

_ Comfort. _

By the end of one episode, they’re leaning on each other. And they stay like that until Netflix asks them if they’re still watching. 

They go their separate ways then, Alex to his room, and Michael to the guest room, which Alex had set up for Michael despite his quip that he should sleep in the underground detox bunker since he’s thinking of cutting back on booze and acetone.

~~~~~

The second day goes much the same as the first, though this time they don't shy away from the most difficult topics, from the points of deepest conflict in their relationship, to the worst of days during the times they'd spent apart, to their lives before they met. 

Tonight they've talked through and well past dinner, now eating ice cream for a late dessert.

“I think we’re getting tired,” Alex concedes, “We’ve started going in circles.”

“All this emotional shit is exhausting,” Michael huffs, slumping in his chair as he mouths at another spoonful of ice cream. 

Alex nods. “We should get some sleep. It’s late anyways.” 

“We made some real progress today, right?” Michael says hopefully, but it’s a bit of a plea.

“Yeah, I think we did,” Alex agrees, managing a small smile. 

They sit in silence for a few beats before Alex makes to move, and they both get up.

Still facing each other, they slowly drift apart, Alex in the direction of his bedroom, and Michael in the direction of the guest room.

“Well… goodnight,” Alex finally says, right before turning away to take a few proper steps. 

“Are you okay?” Michael calls after him suddenly. When Alex turns back, Michael continues, “I mean, we dug pretty deep today. You shared a lot about… stuff.”

“It might be a rough night,” Alex admits, biting at his lip to stop it from quivering. He hates how it’s_ so fucking hard _ to say that out loud - the old trauma he's dredged up to the surface has him feeling like he might shatter. He sees Michael is about to respond, and heads him off. “What about you? You shared too.”

Michael smiles sadly, shaking his head a little. “Yeah, I was pretty much just going to cry myself to sleep, so…” It's a joke but it's not.

“Really?” Alex asks, brows furrowing, voice laced with concern. 

“No… sort of,” Michael looks down and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Michael--”

“We could sleep together,” Michael blurts out, then adds, “Literally.”

“Yes, please,” Alex agrees quickly with a relieved sigh. “My room? Unless you want more of the airstream feel, then we could crowd the twin in yours.”

“Nah, we’re trying new things, right? I’ll grab my PJs,” Michael says. 

Alex is already in his bed, curled on his side, when Michael has changed and brushed his teeth. 

Michael flicks off the lights then makes his way over to the bed, climbing in from the other side and cozying up to Alex until his chest is flush to Alex's back.

Alex's breathing is quick.

"Am I reading this wrong?" Michael asks, hand pausing on Alex's waist under the covers.

"No," Alex says, and takes a hold of Michael's hand, guiding it to wrap Michael's arm around him.

Alex's breathing slows, for now, until he wakes with a start some hours later, bolting upright in his bed. 

“Alex?” Michael calls out groggily. 

Alex can’t answer. If he does anything but breathe he might slip back into the desert, or into his childhood home - both landscapes of his nightmares tonight. 

Alex instead reaches blindly at his side. They’d migrated to opposite sides of the bed in the night - they’re not used to sharing one with so much space - and even in sleep too skittish to hope too high. But still, Michael isn’t far, and Alex’s fingers find his thigh, gripping it, _ asking_. 

Michael answers by sitting up next to Alex. He doesn’t know what will help. “Alex,” he says softly, “I’m here.” 

Collapsing into Michael is something Alex finds he can do, pitching himself to the side and trusting Michael to catch him, and Michael does. He embraces Alex, pulling him close, pressing his hand over Alex’s heart -- he’s drawn to it by the thundering pulse.

“Phew, baby, your heart is racing like nobody’s business,” Michael says a little awkwardly as he attempts to be cheerful and distracting. “If a little engine came into the shop whirring like that I’d cool her down with…”

As Michael keeps nattering, Alex focuses as hard as he can on the words and the soothing strokes of Michael’s palms sweeping over him, the heat of them apparent through his thin sleep-shirt.

“Better?” Michael asks when Alex has been still and calm for a long few minutes. 

“Yeah,” Alex rasps out.

Michael floats a glass of water from the bedside table over to them. 

“Thanks,” Alex says, righting himself enough to drink it.

“I’m sorry I brought this on,” Michael says quietly to Alex’s back.

“You didn’t,” Alex says, turning to him. 

“If we weren’t doing this _ exercise _ you wouldn’t have had to think about--”

“I think about most of it every day anyways,” Alex admits.

Michael breathes out an, “Oh.”

“But there aren’t usually nightmares, not anymore,” Alex clarifies. “Today was just… a lot. For both of us. And you knew that-- that’s why you’re _ here _and not across the cabin. I’m grateful for that.”

Michael sucks in some much needed air and clears his throat before he does something stupid, like _ kiss Alex_. “Do you want to try to sleep again?” 

Alex nods, and they lie back down, on their sides, facing one another, noses only inches apart. 

They’re quiet for a moment, before Alex reaches his hand out to Michael’s face, stroking a trail down his cheek with his thumb.

“You didn’t cry,” Alex says.

“What?” Michael mumbles. 

“You didn’t cry yourself to sleep,” Alex explains.

“Oh,” Michael says, gulping, his voice crackling, “I didn’t feel much like it, once I was holding you.”

It’s Alex’s turn to let out a surprised, “Oh.” His hand slips from Michael’s face, to his shoulder, nudging Michael onto his back as Alex rolls closer. 

Alex cuddles into Michael’s side, half lying on top of him, tucking his face into Michael’s neck as Michael arms welcome him again. 

“Don’t let go, okay?” Alex whispers shyly against Michael’s skin. 

“I won’t,” Michael promises. 

And he doesn’t.

~~~~~

The next morning they feel hungover, despite not having had a drop to drink. The temptation to stay in bed is almost irresistible, for getting up means submitting to more emotional labour. 

For a while, they allow the reprieve, indulging their sleep-warm bodies with cuddles and satisfying, lazy, stretches. It’s their stomachs and bladders that eventually conspire to rouse them from the bed to tackle the day.

~~~~~

They’re tired of talking; tired of the words that bite and scratch and punch; tired of flaying themselves open over and over again until the wound won’t close.

So when darkness falls, it's not even a question, they both _ know _ \-- tonight they’ll put each other back together again by taking each other apart. 

They haven’t touched like this in months and months, not since ‘_you stayed’. _ They’ve gone longer without _ this _many times before - longer without laying eyes, without speaking, even - but this is different somehow. Familiar is the desperation, palpable from the first crush of their lips together, the air thick and heavy with it - but their hearts are newly light. 

“How-- how do you-- want--?” Alex pants out, though they’ve barely done anything yet, Michael has already kissed him breathless. 

Michael just whines in protest of being asked to _ think_. They've done plenty enough of that over the last three days.

“Lube?” Alex asks between kisses.

The involuntary rock of Michael’s hips against Alex answers the question in the affirmative.

Michael groans, and moves to lift his weight off Alex. “You want me to go get it?” Michael offers.

“No,” Alex says, rolling out from under Michael, “It’s just here,” he mutters as he flops onto his front, diagonal on the bed, head near the nightstand. 

Alex struggles a little with opening the drawer one-handed, the other hand braced on the bed, while Michael, draped over his legs, keeps distracting him with kisses to the dimples of his lower back. 

When Alex does manage to shove his hand inside the deep drawer, his fingers first brush against a few loose condom packets, and he flings two behind him before going back in for the lube. 

Alex feels Michael shift and hears a soft chuckle just as he closes the drawer. Alex rolls onto his side, tube of lube in hand, to see Michael inspecting a condom package. It’s one of the green glow-in-the-dark ones that are, of course, popular in Roswell. Alex had acquired a handful of them in an ‘adult loot-bag’ he’d received at a bachelor party some months back. 

“I’ve used these,” Michael explains with a goofy grin, “I like them -- they feel homey.”

Alex laughs heartily and Michael smiles proudly, chasing all of the hurt and desperation from the room. 

“I’ve never been able to tell that joke before,” Michael says, suddenly solemn.

Michael’s change in tone is so unexpected that Alex misses it completely at first, and chuckles. “Context is definitely-- Wait,” Alex pauses, realizing what Michael is alluding to. Alex squirms closer until they’re laying nose to nose. He speaks softly, “This your first time with someone who knows you’re an alien, isn’t it?”

Michael nods. “I never really thought about it, but,” his voice is raspy, “Anyone I’ve ever been with, I’ve always had to hold back a part of myself.”

“Don’t. Not tonight,” Alex says gently, reaching to stroke Michael’s jaw.

“What if things get weird when I get real’ excited?” Michael says sheepishly. 

“Like stuff flies around the room?” 

“I dunno. Explosions? Max used to-- nevermind,” Michael trails off.

“Explosions?” Alex asks, quirking an eyebrow a fraction.

“Not the fun kind,” Michael frowns. 

“I trust you,” Alex says simply. 

“Yeah?” 

Alex nods.

Michael licks his lips nervously. “Then if I show you mine, will you show me yours?”

“Hmm?”

“You never completely let go either,” Michael says quietly, “At least, not since our very first time...” 

Alex gulps. He wants to deny it, but he knows he’s always listening for footsteps, or watching the door. Over the years he’d hoped none of his partners had noticed, but clearly Michael had read him like a book. 

“We’re not kids anymore,” Michael says, “We could handle anything that came through that door. Not that anything is going to--”

“What door?” Alex interrupts him, flashing a shy, but confident, smile before lunging to kiss Michael with truly reckless abandon. 

They barely sleep all night, and hardly leave the bed the next day, the urgency of their first few couplings eventually replaced by indulgent reacquainting, but with the newness of letting go completely, aided by soft coaxing, rewarded by lavish praise, all said in words and touches. 

They wake fitfully from a much needed nap around dinner time, knowing Michael is heading home in a few hours so they can both rest up for work tomorrow.

“This bed has always felt so big and empty. I could get used to waking up to you in it,” Alex admits quietly, sounding despondent, for what he’d been afraid of has come true. 

“But it’s too soon for that isn’t it?” Michael says regretfully.

Alex sighs. “So you agree? We need to take this as a fresh start?”

“I think so,” Michael says. “So, friends?”

“_Just _ as a starting point,” Alex emphasizes. 

“Yeah, okay,” Michael agrees, “That sounds promising.”

“Good. Yeah, this will work,” Alex says, sounded rather unconvinced. 

“Or is that-- I mean, we just spent four days getting to know each other,” Michael backtracks.

“We’ve covered the past. We’ve covered the pain. There’s more to us than that,” Alex says, sounding hopeful for the first time since they awoke.

“I look forward to learning,” Michael says, stroking his thumb over Alex’s jaw.

“Me too,” Alex answers, leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

“Now, does this friends thing have benefits?” Michael teases when their lips part. 

Alex laughs, “I think I’ve had my fill of benefits for a while actually.”

Michael chuckles in agreement.

**\---------- _PRESENT DAY ----------_**

“We were dumb,” Michael says to Alex, who had moved to sit with him on the couch once Kyle left the room.

“Because we didn’t use the condoms? We had no idea we could get pregnant,” Alex reasons, “And I knew I was clean, and aliens don’t seem to ever get sick, so I don’t think we can be called irresponsible for that. And,” Alex adds suggestively, “I recall we _ really _ wanted to, _ you know_.”

Michael doesn’t respond, having not heard anything past ‘we could get pregnant’_. We_. 

“Michael?” Alex asks when he notices Michael has zoned out. Alex is still rather worried about his state of mind.

“I love you,” Michael says, and it’s not just a statement, it’s gratitude. 

Alex smiles, and leans in to kiss Michael’s forehead. “I love you too.”

When Alex pulls away, Michael is grinning. “I actually meant we were dumb to try to be friends after our cabin summit,” Michael clarifies. 

“Oh,” Alex says, “Yeah, complete idiots.”

“You’ve got that right,” Kyle says as he re-enters the room, phone in hand. “You two have have enough friends already. And they’re on their way over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/profile) for the continued nudging, editing, and acting as sounding board!  
The song lyrics are from Backsliding by Carrie Underwood. Very Malex song.  
Thanks to [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansikka/profile) for the shiny new banner!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for Michael having a lot of worries about the pregnancy. Also, much fake science.**

At Michael’s request, Kyle informs Max, Isobel, and Liz of the basics before they’re let in to the living room to see Michael. 

As soon as Kyle allows it, Isobel rushes past him. Max follows slowly behind her, looking a little green. Liz is walking with Kyle, asking him a million questions.

“Michael, stand up, I don’t even believe what I’m hearing,” Isobel commands him. 

Michael hears Alex growl quietly beside him, shifting like he’s ready for a fight. 

Michael sighs and pats Alex’s thigh. “It’s fine, I’m over it,” Michael says, and pushes the blanket aside. He stands up, turning to the side, closing his eyes, and lifting his shirt.

“Oh my god,” the three new arrivals exclaim in unison. 

“Thanks,” Michael says, sounding annoyed, and definitely _ not _ ‘over it’. He plops back down, much closer to Alex than he had been seated before.

“Are you sure he’s that far along? He’s not _ that _big,” Isobel asks Kyle.

“I’m not sure of anything,” Kyle admits.

Isobel groans, exasperated already, then turns back to Michael. “How-- _ why _did you let it get this far without telling us?” 

“Don’t,” Alex stops her, “I already made that mistake. It’s not helpful.”

Her expression softens, much as Alex’s had, to one of guilt. “How did we not notice?” Isobel looks to Alex and Max in turn.

“Like you said, the, uh, baby bump-- it’s not that big,” Max reasons, “But you did notice he was always wearing one of three baggy sweaters. The other day you said we should get him a new one for Christmas.”

“I’m right here,” Michael says grumpily. 

Liz sits down tentatively next to Michael. “Can I touch it? You can say no.”

“Uh, sure…” Michael says. 

Liz places her hands on Michael’s belly, over his shirt. Her face lights up the way Michael has often seen when she is fascinated by a cool bit of science. She turns to Max with a big smile, “This is amazing!”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Max warns her, looking a little alarmed, his arms crossed protectively over his body. 

Liz glares at him and stands up. She turns back to Michael with a sympathetic look. “How are you feeling? Physically? Emotionally?”

“Fine, and I dunno,” Michael answers, pulling the blanket up to his neck and shifting to tuck himself into Alex’s side, happy when Alex slips his arm behind his back to make room.

Isobel, who seems to have gotten over her shock, takes Liz’s spot on the couch next. “Michael, hun, is this what you want?” she asks tenderly. 

“What I want?”

“To be pregnant? To have a baby? Has anyone asked you?” she asks. 

“We talked about it before we called you,” Alex explains.

“I wanna try, Iz,” Michael says quietly. 

He certainly doesn’t want to _ be _ pregnant, he doesn’t know if it’ll even _ work _ \- it’s all happened so fast - and he’s fucking terrified. And_, _he considers - sending a chill down his spine - that the fetus could be controlling his brain, this decision, every decision. But deep down he knows that would just be an excuse, because he’s wanted it all along; it’s why he hid, keeping it to himself until he was strong. Until they both were.

“Okay, it’s settled then,” Isobel says, trying to sound entirely cheerful and confident, clapping her hands together, “We’re having a baby!”

“Let’s not get excited,” Michael cautions, waving his hand at her dismissively. 

“He's concerned about whether there could be complications, because of hybridization,” Kyle explains, “And the other unusual aspects of the pregnancy.”

“Well we don’t know if it’s a hybrid do we?” Liz suggests.

“I’ve never had sex with alien,” Michael says, confused.

“You never know,” Isobel pipes up, “I didn’t know I was sleeping with one for years.”

Everyone grimaces sympathetically. 

“I was actually thinking asexual reproduction,” Liz explains.

“I did not get myself pregnant, Liz,” Michael says, unimpressed.

“How do we know?”

Michael sighs, and looks at Alex. 

Alex answers for him. “We don’t I guess, but the timing happens to line up perfectly with a, uh, _probable incident_ of the usual variety that results in pregnancy.”

“So you knocked him up?” Max asks Alex. 

“Of course he-- who did you think?” Michael asks.

“I thought it made more sense for a woman to get you pregnant,” Isobel confesses. “Because there needs to be eggs, doesn’t there?”

“Assuming sperm and eggs are involved at all,” Liz ponders, “I think Michael, and Max for that matter, having double-duty sperm, or something that functions like an egg, makes more sense from a pure mechanical standpoint.”

“How so?” Max asks. 

“Well, say you and I have sex, and your alien sperm meets my human egg inside me. How is that egg and sperm then going to end up implanted in you? Are they going to find their way back down to swim together up your urethra?”

“Uh...” Max grimaces. 

“I don’t think my human egg is going to be on board with that,” Liz continues, “It’s not what it’s designed to do. The path of least resistance would just be to implant in _ my _uterus. Not to go find yours.”

“So, just to be clear, there’s no chance I’m pregnant right now?” Max says hopefully.

"And I can't, right?" Alex asks, suddenly wanting to be very certain of this.

"Even if Michael was shooting eggs, I think you're safe due to the lack of womb," Kyle says.

"Wait, if Michael can shoot eggs like some kind of ovipositor--” Isobel starts.

“I didn’t say he could--” Kyle interrupts. 

“What’s an ovipositor?” Max asks.

“It’s a tube-like organ that some animals have to deposit eggs. Mostly fish and insects I think,” Liz explains.

“They’re also a type of dildo,” Isobel adds helpfully. 

No one is fazed by this information except Max, whose faces scrunches in confusion, then realization, and then turns pink.

“_Anyways_, my point was, does this mean I have sperm too?" Isobel asks. “Could a woman get me pregnant? Could I get a woman pregnant?”

“Is that a concern?” Max asks with genuine interest, not wanting to make the same mistakes he made with Michael and never asking. “Or, um, a desire?”

Isobel shrugs noncommittally. 

Liz starts, “Well I suppose if--”

“People,” Michael snaps, “Can we please get back to focusing on me?”

“Right, moving on,” Kyle says. “So, in theory, for _ Michael _to get pregnant, if he has his own alien eggs, then Alex’s sperm doesn’t have to do anything that isn’t natural for a human sperm to do. It just does its usual thing: swim up to meet an egg.”

“There’s no way it’s making its way up Michael’s colon very far though,” Liz speculates, “There has to be a fork in the road where it can make its way to his womb. That has to be the birth canal too, right?”

Kyle nods.

Michael groans, and sinks down, putting his head in Alex’s lap and pulling the blanket entirely over his head.

“Can’t blame you buddy,” Max says sympathetically, “I don’t want to hear this next part either.”

“For all we know,” Isobel says, “Aliens might suck out the fetus while it’s small and grow it in a pod. Maybe they don’t even carry babies like humans do.”

Alex looks concerned. “That would mean he’s not designed to carry, or give birth--”

“We don’t know that,” Max says.

Michael pops his head out from under the blanket and sits back up. “We don’t know anything.”

“Michael...” Alex says gently.

“He’s right. We’re going to have to accept that,” Kyle says. “We can run some tests, and monitor the fetal growth and heart rate against human pregnancy. But we aren’t going to know much. These are uncharted waters. But at least, if the gestation period is similar to humans, we have a few months to plan for the birth. I’ve already started thinking of ways we can reduce risks.”

“There is only one way this ends,” Michael says to Kyle, “You, with a scalpel.”

“That’s only a last resort,” Alex says, rubbing Michael’s shoulders.

“No, that’s Plan A,” Michael says. 

“I think I agree,” Kyle says.

“What?” Alex says.

“What’s your angle, Kyle? I do some mind whammy on a surgical team?” Isobel asks.

“Too risky to involve so many people, isn’t it?” Liz asks.

“I was thinking we could do it in the bunker under the cabin,” Kyle says.

“Why?” Alex demands.

“Would you prefer at your kitchen table?” Kyle asks. 

“But why is a c-section your first choice?” Max asks Kyle. “I mean I can guess _ Michael’s _reasoning, but not yours.”

“I think a hospital is out of the question. So I figure I’ll be on my own. I’ll teach some of you what I can ahead of time so you can help, but-- I’m just worried that if he tries the natural way first, if something goes wrong-- well, an emergency c-section in unfamiliar anatomy, maybe with the baby partially descended? That’s a much harder one-man-show than a planned c-section before the gears get moving too much.”

“We’ll have to think about storing up blood ahead of time, and work on an epidural or a sedative,” Liz says. “How long does a c-section take?”

“Forty-five minutes to an hour,” Kyle says.

Alex feels Michael grow more and more tense against him. “Guys, let’s save those details for another time,” Alex says, shaking his head.

“None of that matters,” Max says suddenly. “It doesn’t need to be fancy surgery. Kyle just needs to get to the baby as fast as possible, and get out. I’ll heal Michael.”

“Max, you know you can’t,” Isobel says, “You could lose all control again and--”

“No, I’ll have it under control by the time this baby is ready to come out,” Max says firmly. 

“We have no idea when that might be, Max,” Liz warns him.

“I’ll be ready,” Max shrugs.

“Max--” Isobel starts. 

“Max,” Michael cuts in, “They’re right.”

Max shakes his head. “I am going to do this for you, Michael,” he says firmly, “I will figure it out.”

“Thanks, Max,” Alex says.

“We all have our jobs then,” Isobel says, “Kyle to learn how to do a c-section - I gather that’s not your usual shtick, Max to control his powers, Liz on the sedative science, Alex keeps Michael out of trouble, Michael incubates, and me…?”

“Actually, do you know any lawyers?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I’m friends with lots of them, thanks to Noah,” Isobel says.

“I thought so,” Alex says. “Can you see if one of them can tell you the best way to make this baby legally ours? Then make them forget about it?”

Michael turns to look at Alex, “I hadn’t even thought to worry about that yet.” 

“Well don’t start now,” Alex says reassuringly, “Between Isobel’s mind whammy and my hacking, we’ll get it done. I’d just like to know the options for how to dress it up.”

“I’ll work on that,” Isobel says, “But, speaking of dressing up... Michael, have you thought about what you’re going to do once that baby bump gets too big to disguise with clothes?”

“Go into hiding I guess?” Michael says, “Both you and Max did ‘rehab stints’ to explain your absences. It’s a better excuse for me than it ever was for you two.”

They discuss that idea for a while, before moving on to other concerns, and cycling back again. It’s a lot of people talking at once, and as the hour ticks by, Michael grows more and more quiet, his head having found its way under the blanket again. 

But now he throws it off suddenly, springing from Alex’s arms and the couch. “I need some air,” he announces, and heads out to the back porch. 

After the brief interruption, the conversation continues without Michael, but Alex quickly gets twitchy, glancing towards the hall constantly. 

“He seems fine, Alex,” Liz says, “It’s completely reasonable he needs a little space and some fresh air.”

Max and Isobel exchange a look.

“We’re worried about the fact that he hid this-- denied it by the sounds of things, for months,” Isobel says.

“Me too,” Alex says, getting up to go to Michael.

\--------------------

“How are you doing?” Alex asks, joining Michael leaning on the railing, looking out into the yard.

“Overwhelmed,” Michael answers. “Exhausted. I don’t know.”

“You’ll stay here tonight, right?” 

“I _ can _be left alone, you know,” Michael says, turning to Alex, “I know I freaked out last night but--”

“I want you here because I love you,” Alex says gently, “And I want you to move in with me while you’re in hiding. And, to stay after that.”

“You’re asking me to move in?”

“Yes.”

Michael looks uncertain. “You don’t have to make an honest man out of me, Alex.”

Alex shakes his head. “Is this _ situation _speeding things up? Sure. But I love you. And dating is going really well. We’re really solid. It was only a matter of time before I asked.”

“And I would have said yes,” Michael admits. 

“Would have?”

“No-- I mean, yes, I’ll move in, for real. But not until I have to go into hiding. It’s not very convenient for work to be living here in the meantime.”

“Okay, status quo for now. That’s probably good,” Alex reasons. “I know it’s a lot of change coming at you.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Will you stay here at least for a few days though? Until you’re a little... steadier?”

“I have work tomorrow.”

“We could get up early and see how you feel about going in. Or I could stay at the airstream tonight,” Alex suggests.

“See how I feel?” Michael scoffs, “I can’t miss work.”

“Yes, you can. If you need some time to process--”

“Alex, it’s bad enough I’ll have to miss months of work when this gets too hard to hide,” he motions at his stomach. “And who knows if I’ll get my job back when I return from ‘rehab’. I’m thinking I’ll try to get hired as an online tutor while I’m cooped up. It probably won’t be much but--”

Alex shakes his head, a little bewildered. “It’ll be good for you to have something to do, but I don’t want you to worry about finances.”

“I’m hungry all the time,” Michael says plainly. 

“Well, you’re eating for two,” Alex says, a smile spreading across his face.

“No, Alex, I mean I’m _ hungry_. The last few weeks at least, I haven’t been eating enough to make it ever go away. I can’t afford to. I can’t spend all my money on food or how am I going to afford a baby? Especially after being in hiding for months and not working?” Tears shine in Michael’s eyes, his voice growing frantic. 

“Michael--”

“This baby has to have a better life than mine,” Michael’s voice cracks harshly. “I need to give him that. I _ need _to. If I can’t then I shouldn’t even-- But I want him so much.” 

“Hey, hey, you are _ not _doing this on your own,” Alex says firmly, stepping towards him, “Financially or otherwise. I am going to be here. And so will our friends. Our family.”

“Maybe, but maybe not?” Michael says, his eyes wide with fear, his voice speeding with panic, “What if I screw up and chase you all off? That's why I want this baby, right? Because he'll always want me. How terrible of a reason is that? To fix my abandonment issues? I’m so fucked up, Alex. I’m not ready for this.”

“We’re going to be ready for this, okay? You and I,” Alex reaches for Michael, but he squirms away, and that hurts. There’s a lot to unpack and Alex isn’t sure where to start. “If you still think I might walk away then we have some work to do that has nothing to with this baby. And that’s alright. We’ll do the work.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael says, and closes the gap between them, letting himself be held. “Everything I thought I’d gotten past I just-- it’s all in my face. I can’t--”

Alex squeezes him tight. “I would never abandon our baby. Please tell me that you know that?” Alex whispers.

“My mom never _ wanted _to leave me,” Michael rattles out, “But she didn’t have a choice. So you can’t make any promises.”

“Oh, Michael,” Alex rasps out, his own tears now falling, but instead of burying his face into Michael’s neck, he separates them a few inches, cupping Michael’s face, forcing a glassy-eyed staring match. “There are so many people who love you and are going to love this baby. No matter what happens to me. You and our little boy are going to be well fed. In fact I’m pretty sure he’s going to be spoiled rotten.”

Michael shifts uncomfortably, trying to accept this as truth, to let it settle in his bones. “Our little boy. That’s so weird to think about.”

“Well get used to it,” Alex smiles broadly. “I’m yours. You’re mine. He’s ours.” 

Michael’s heart swells, and he smiles briefly, but it quickly falters as his gaze drops to his belly. 

“I don’t want to get too ahead of ourselves,” Michael says quietly. “We don’t know how any of this works. So many things can go wrong. And if it does work, then we have a baby. And he could be sick-- you know, hybrids can have all kinds of health issues, and it’s not like we could take him to a doctor--”

“Whoa, slow down--”

“And I don’t know if that’s the kind of thing Max could heal? And babies are very expensive at the best of times. And I’m already letting him be hungry--”

“How about we deal with one thing at a time, okay? Because that last one is an easy fix,” Alex smiles reassuringly, “Let’s get some food in you.”

Michael looks skeptical. 

“I _ will _ succeed in filling you up,” Alex insists, “And you’ll feel better.”

“It’s going to be hard to keep up,” Michael says. 

“Maybe he’s just having a growth spurt and it won’t always be like this,” Alex tries helpfully as he takes a step towards the door to go inside.

“Maybe,” Michael says, but doesn’t budge. 

Alex sighs, “If it makes you feel any better, I do have a good chunk of cash saved up. I’ve hardly had much to spend my money on over the years. And I got lucky with bitcoin early on. My will leaves everything to you, so even if something happens to me--”

“I don’t-- When did you do that?”

“Make my will? Oh,” Alex says, realizing what he’s revealing, “Right before my first deployment overseas. When you're going to war you think about those things, even at eighteen or nineteen. I had a few paycheques in the bank by then, and the thought of even that little bit going to my father made me sick.”

“Jesus, Alex,” Michael shakes his head softly, “And you left it to me? Why? Back then you would have thought that I was off to university with a full scholarship.”

“I did. But I knew you’d put it to good use. If you didn’t need it, you’d find someone who did. And I also felt guilty about your hand, so...”

Michael takes a step towards Alex, slotting his once mangled fingers into Alex’s own. He gives a tug towards the door. “I think you were about to feed me?”

\--------------------

It had been a quiet week between them. 

Though Alex had taken great pains to make sure to keep the fridge at both the airstream and his cabin stocked, rather than taking it easy, Michael had picked up extra shifts at work.

Every hour they had not been at work had been spent together, but they’d mostly cuddled while watching tv, or slept. Michael had occasionally shared what was on his mind when it got too much to cope with himself, and Alex had done his best to listen and give whatever feedback Michael needed. 

Alex, on the other hand, had done his confiding in Isobel, afraid to spook Michael. Michael had hardly noticed for a while - too busy fighting through the fog of his own thoughts to invite Alex’s - but Michael had slowly surfaced, and today had plans to make it up to Alex.

He's already at the cabin when Alex gets home from work.

“That smells good,” Alex says when he comes into the kitchen. 

“Perfect timing,” Michael says, “Sit.”

Alex does as he’s told, and a plate piled with spaghetti is soon put in front of him. “Thanks.”

“I thought we needed a date night. After dinner I was thinking… bubble bath.”

“Oh?” Alex raises an interested eyebrow.

“And _ that_, if you’re not too weirded out by the baby on board.”

“I’m not,” Alex smiles.

“Good, because I feel like myself today. Everything has sort of settled down.”

“It’s quiet,” Alex says knowingly. 

“Yeah,” Michael breathes out, a little shakily. “And I’m ready to pick up where we - you know - left off.”

“Taking the next step in our very successful courtship?” Alex says with a chuckle.

Michael nods, smiling, then gulping it back. “And-- and I want to tell you-- you’ve been amazing this week,” Michael says, his voice strained with the weight of sincerity, “I can’t thank you enough for how supportive and patient you’ve been.”

“Of course--”

“It’s just-- I know I said things this week that probably made you think that hasn’t been getting through to me. But it is. I know that you’re in this with me. You’re doing everything right. I’m just scared and-- a mess.”

“I’m trying,” Alex says quietly. “But you’re not a mess. And if you weren’t a little scared I’d be even more worried.”

Michael licks his lips nervously. "Has anyone asked how you’re doing? With all of this?”

"Yes,” Alex nods, before taking a bite of food.

"Oh,” Michael says, pleasantly surprised, “Well I'm glad you have good friends, because your boyfriend is shitty. I’ve been so wrapped up in myself that I haven’t--"

Alex will hear none of it. "Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s understandably been a rough few days, so I held down the fort for a while,” Alex shrugs, “It’s going to happen sometimes, and that’s okay. Besides, you made me dinner,” he says happily.

“Well, now it’s my turn with the fort. So, how are you?" 

“Good,” Alex says simply, looking down at his plate.

“We were doing so well…” Michael says regretfully. 

“At communicating?” Alex looks back up, realizing he’s been caught. 

“Yeah,” Michael says. “I don’t want to lose that.”

Alex sighs and absently swirls some of the noodles on his plate with his fork. “I haven’t been great at it this week.”

“It’s understandably been a rough few days,” Michael quotes back at him with a knowing grin.

"Fair,” Alex admits, then takes a deep breath. “I guess I’m both terrified and… excited,” Alex says slowly.

Michael’s face lights up, “Yeah? Excited?”

“Yeah,” Alex bites his lip, “I've been afraid to tell you that actually. Because I feel badly, seeing you struggling with-- and being pregnant.”

“Do I want to be surprise pregnant and have to hide for months? No. But it’s alright so far. I mean, I barely even noticed,” Michael says, poking fun at himself.

Alex smiles, but his tone stays serious. “I’ve been afraid to admit how excited I am, even to myself."

“Because it’s still early,” Michael says, nodding as he chews, thinking he understands.

“Ah, well, it’s not that early,” Alex says, making note of how Michael is still fretting over the viability of the pregnancy. “More so that I’m still not used to getting to have the things I always wanted.”

"No pressure," Michael chuckles nervously. 

"Michael--"

"Just carrying all your hopes and dreams in my gut. It's fine."

"I didn't mean to--" Alex starts.

Michael grimaces and holds his hand up to stop him. "No, I'm sorry. I ask how you're doing and you tell me and then I react like that-"

"It's fine,” Alex says somewhat convincingly. 

Michael frowns. "Now is not the time to stop calling me on my bullshit, Alex."

"It's not-- I told you something, and you experienced certain feelings as a result, and that’s--"

"But then I put it back on you."

Alex puts his hand to his face and rubs his forehead. "What if I just tell you about my week, and then you tell me about yours. I think that's the kind of normalcy we need right now."

Michael tries to hide his disappointment at failing to get Alex to talk more about his feelings about the pregnancy. But Alex notices.

Getting the sense that Michael is withdrawing from him, though he hasn’t moved, Alex grabs for Michael’s hand across the table. “I don’t mean as a way to avoid talking about pressing issues. Just a way to ease back into things.”

"Okay," Michael agrees, perking up a bit, "You first."

~~~~~

After dinner Michael shoos Alex from the kitchen, telling him to get the bubble bath started with the product Michael had borrowed from Isobel, while he cleans up the kitchen.

Alex has just slipped into the water when Michael comes into the bathroom. 

“Can you move that so it doesn’t get wet?” Alex asks Michael, pointing to his prosthetic next to the tub.

Michael moves it safely to lean against the opposite wall where the light switch is. He flicks it off. It’s not pitch black, but dark enough.

“Uh, Michael, if you were going for romantic candlelit bath in the dark, I hate to tell you but we’re missing the candles…”

“No candles were planned, I just uh-- it just weirds me out to look at.”

“Oh,” Alex says softly. “I don’t want you to fall getting into the bath in the dark though.”

“I can see okay.”

But Michael _ doesn’t _see Alex’s frown. “Careful,” Alex urges. 

Fortunately Michael climbs into the tub without incident, starting out facing Alex. 

“Come here,” Alex says, motioning for Michael to move. 

Michael glides over, settling himself sitting between Alex’s legs, and leans his back to Alex’s chest.

“This is nice,” Alex says. 

“Yeah,” Michael practically purrs. 

“Do you mind if I…” Alex asks as his hands move in the direction of Michael’s swollen belly. 

“No, go ahead.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re not comfortable with _ it _\- we’re sitting in the dark - so I thought maybe you wouldn’t want--”

“I like it when you-- It just feels… safe. I don't know. It's stupid.”

"It's not stupid," Alex says, kissing Michael's cheek. "I'm happy I make you feel safe."

"Angry cowboy and stony airman have become real saps," Michael teases.

Alex laughs. "Just wait until we're cooing over a baby."

Michael goes quiet then, busying himself with blowing away nearby bubbles.

“You’re still really worried about him, huh?” Alex gently inquires. 

“Aren’t you?” Michael asks, turning in Alex’s arms to face him.

Alex’s hand moves to sweep some steamed-wet curls off Michael’s forehead. Alex smiles sadly. “You’re doing enough worrying for the both of us. And I’m busy worrying about you.”

“I’m okay, Alex.”

“Well, good.”

“Talk to me,” Michael pleads. 

Alex waves him off, pulling him close so Michael’s back is to him again. “I don’t want to burden you with more. Like I said, you have enough.”

“This isn't going to work if you won't tell me your worries too," Michael says, sinking back against Alex, “Especially if they’re about me.”

Alex sighs - his breath feels cool against Michael’s wet skin. “I’m worried about you because you seem… unsure of yourself. Like you don’t trust yourself.”

“That’s because I don’t. How can I after that stunt my subconscious pulled? It’s still hard to know what’s real almost,” Michael struggles to explain. 

“I’m real. What we have is real,” Alex whispers against his ear.

“I know,” Michael says. “Maybe that’s why I like this,” he squeezes Alex’s hands on his belly.

Alex huffs a contented sigh, and kisses the back of Michael’s neck.

“I was doing some Googling,” Michael says, “Ended up watching a bunch of clips from some tv show _ I didn’t know I was Pregnant_.”

“Oh? I’ve heard of that but never seen it.”

“What an episode I would have made, huh? Except most of the people on the show figure it out when they’re already in labour…”

“I’m glad we found out earlier than that,” Alex says, sounding mildly disturbed at the notion. 

“I guess it would have eliminated the worrying though.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees.

“So... any _ other _concerns?”

“Just generally your health and safety," Alex confides, "Especially the birth…”

“Yeah, fuck that whole birth thing,” Michael snorts.

They laugh, because what else can they do? And as Michael’s body hums against his, Alex decides his other worries can wait to be aired another day. 

“Alex…” Michael says slyly as he shifts and feels Alex’s cock half-hard and pressing into his back. 

“Sorry,” Alex says. "It’s been a long time, and we’re naked and wet.”

“No need to apologize,” Michael says, "Or explain."

“It's just-- we don’t have to. I’m enjoying just having you in my arms,” Alex says, placing a kiss to Michael’s shoulder.

“I don’t disagree,” Michael says, “But I’m definitely _ up _ for more, if you are,” finding Alex’s hand under the water and moving it to his own hardening cock. 

Alex gives a squeeze and Michael groans. “Like you said, been a while.”

They take their time getting reacquainted, hands roaming a trail of lazy strokes and teasing touches until it crosses the line from _ relaxing _ to _ exciting_.

“We should either slow down or move this to the bedroom,” Alex suggests, panting a little in the heat, in more ways than one.

“Water ‘s still warm,” Michael mumbles in answer.

So they linger, Michael stilling his squirming, and Alex’s hands moving to Michael’s shoulders, massaging them. 

“Tonight is supposed to be about you,” Michael says, “Yet I’m the one getting the massage.”

“You can do me later,” Alex says suggestively, placing another kiss to Michael’s shoulder, then mouthing over it, teeth scraping lightly over the wet skin.

“We probably should, you know, do _ that _while we still can, so you can get your _fill_,” Michael teases, “At some point this belly is going to get in the way of my moves.”

“Not _ my _moves,” Alex hums, his lips right at Michael’s ear. 

“Mhmm, that so?” Michael murmurs playfully. 

Alex laughs softly, “We can get creative.”

“Oh?” Michael licks his lips, his hand moving over Alex’s, dragging it lower, encouraging Alex to stroke him. 

“No matter how big that belly of yours, we could do it just like this - me behind you,” Alex rasps in his ear, “Filling you up. Lying on our sides in bed.” Alex drags his lips the rest of the way along Michael’s shoulder, then up his neck, “And I could kiss you, while I…” he gives Michael’s cock a tug for emphasis. 

“You’ve put some thought into this,” Michael says, the lilt in his voice telling Alex that he’s smirking. 

“Just an idea to file away for the future,” Alex says all too casually. 

Michael chuckles. “Any ideas for _ tonight _then?”

Alex's playful tone fades into one more intimate. "Something lazy and... close? If that makes sense?"

"That sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of scenes taking place over the course of the pregnancy. I think it's super fun and I hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry for the probably insufficient editing. I just can't read it again! Let me know if you catch errors!)

Alex raises an eyebrow when Michael hands him a condom. “Didn’t think we would need those for now since you’re already pregnant.”

“Well, who knows, maybe aliens can get _ double _pregnant? You want to run that risk?”

Alex’s face quickly changes to one of surprised concern. He hurries to unwrap the condom.

Michael reaches out, his hand on Alex’s, stilling him, “I’m just kidding. I saw it when I went for the lube, noticed it was expired, was gonna chuck it out. I don’t actually think I can get double pregnant.”

Alex looks skeptical, “It _ can _happen in humans you know.”

“You’re going to be worried about that now aren’t you?” Michael says regretfully. 

“A little,” Alex admits, “But also this raises the question, once you’re not pregnant anymore, are you going to get pregnant _ again _the next time I, uh--?” 

“Dammit. We’re going to have a lot of mouths to feed,” Michael says, starting to laugh.

Alex groans but he’s smiling, happy that Michael seems to have at least stopped worrying about their ability to feed their family. “Maybe Liz and Kyle can come up with some kind of birth control pill.”

“I _ so _look forward to making that request.”

“Or I could get a vasectomy?” Alex says.

“Well, but,” Michael says, his voice getting quieter, “We might want more kids.”

“Is that something you would want?” Alex asks. “I know this one wasn’t planned and we want him, but that doesn’t mean we’ll want more.”

“Maybe. You know, if this works-- if he’s--” Michael halts, sighing deeply. “I don’t know why I keep doing that, trying not to be too committed to this pregnancy actually being… successful.” 

“I get it,” Alex says, putting his hand on Michael’s neck where it dips into his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“But I’m just fooling myself. ‘Cause I can say _ ‘if’ _ until I’m blue in the face, but it’s not going to make it hurt any less if something does go wrong.”

“Michael--”

Michael sniffles and waves him off. “What do _ you _think about kids, plural?”

“Truth is, I’ve thought a lot about adopting. If I could give kids a better life than the childhood you or I had…”

Michael smiles, “I love that idea.”

“Of course I didn’t really think I was ready for that yet,” Alex laughs nervously.

“Once we’ve gotten settled with the one, and _ we’re _ settled, I think we should talk about it.”

“Really?” Alex says hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Michael nods, grinning, before his face suddenly falls. “Wait, they’d never let me adopt, not with my arrest record, would they? They don’t exactly give kids away to criminals--”

“Hey--”

“Well, except all the ones _ I _ ended up with. And I’m about to go to fake rehab--”

“Hey,” Alex repeats, this time getting Michael’s attention and taking his face in his hands. “You’re a good man, Michael Guerin. And if it’s what we want, we’ll figure it out, okay?” 

Michael frowns and Alex promptly kisses it off his face.

“But that’s a ways off. One kid at a time,” Alex says. 

Michael smirks and licks his lips. “Unless you get me double pregnant.”

“Oh, I’m about to try real hard,” Alex laughs as he topples them down onto the bed.

* * *

“This needs more butter,” Alex mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn, right at the peak of the most suspenseful part - so far - of the scary movie they have playing on his tv. 

“What?” Michael says, grabbing for the remote, “Do you want me to pause?” he asks, but Alex is already off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

“No,” Alex calls back. 

Michael pauses it anyways. 

When Alex makes it back to the couch with the remaining popcorn, freshly buttered, Michael starts the movie again. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” Alex says.

“Maybe I was too scared to watch without you,” Michael teases. 

Alex manages an uneasy smile before focusing his attention on the popcorn. For the next few minutes, Michael finds himself not watching the movie but instead watching Alex. 

“You hate this movie, huh?” Michael finally asks, pausing it again.

“What? No. It’s actually very interesting.”

“We can watch something else,” Michael offers.

“You really like it though,” Alex says. 

“I can watch it by myself another time,” Michael shrugs. 

“You just said it’s too scary to watch alone,” Alex retorts.

“I can watch with headphones on your laptop while you read at the other end of the couch, or something,” Michael suggests, because it is _seriously_ scary. 

Alex shovels more popcorn into his mouth while he considers it. “I need to know what happens though. It’s really good, it’s just-- nevermind,” Alex waves it off.

“Is it too scary for you? Is that what it is?”

“No!” Alex lies. 

“Alex,” Michael says seriously, “You don’t have to battle through this one. You can take the easy out here, no consequences.”

Alex puts down the near empty bowl of popcorn and picks up the remote. He presses play. 

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Michael says. 

“I know,” Alex admits. 

“Well _ I’m _ scared. Hold me,” Michael instructs, beginning to lie down and tugging Alex with him. 

Alex laughs as he’s pulled down half on top of Michael.

“Ow,” Michael says as Alex’s prosthetic clunks into his knee.

“Sorry! Do you want me to take it off--”

“If you take your pants off right now we’re _ definitely _not finishing this movie,” Michael laughs. 

They take their time to wrap around each other, arranging themselves carefully around both the prosthetic and Michael’s belly, which has grown noticeably in the month since the discovery of the pregnancy. 

Michael can’t be certain, but he’s pretty sure Alex doesn’t actually _ see _the rest of the movie for how his face is buried into Michael’s curls. 

* * *

When Alex steps into the living room in a full suit and tie, Michael lets out a wolf whistle. 

“Really?” Alex says, frowning playfully.

“What? You look smokin’ hot in that suit,” Michael says innocently.

“Well thank you,” Alex says as he sits down next to Michael on the couch. “I wish you could be my plus one. Wouldn’t mind seeing you in a suit either.”

Michael smiles, “Technically I’d be your plus two.”

“That’s exactly the problem,” Alex says.

“Mhmm, soon I won’t be able to hide this pumpkin even under my big coat.”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, his hand going to rub Michael’s bare belly, which no longer fits in Michael’s button-up shirts, making his appearance at a formal-wear wedding unnecessarily risky. Then Alex starts to laugh. “You know, this look with the buttons open at the top _ and _bottom is just…”

“So sexy?” Michael suggests helpfully.

“Yes,” Alex humours him, and leans in for a kiss. 

“Mhmm, don’t you have to get going? Much as I’d like to get you out of that suit...”

“Ceremony is at four. I have about fifteen minutes before I have to leave. I should check the map again though - I haven’t looked since I got the invitation,” Alex says, pulling out his phone. 

“I was telling Isobel about it - she’s used the venue before. They do a buffet-- she says the roasted potatoes are to die for and you have to try some. Now I’m hungry.”

“Huh?” Alex hasn’t heard a word since he pulled out his phone. 

“You have to try the potatoes.” 

“I have a new niece,” Alex says, handing Michael his phone.

“Oh wow,” Michael says, looking at the photo, “Cute. Who sent you it?”

“Her mom, Sharon.”

“That’s the nice sister-in-law, right? The one who gives you updates sometimes?”

“Yeah. But-- I mean, it’s not like I ever heard from her that often. But it’s been a while-- with how things went with my father, you know-- I didn’t even know she was pregnant again.”

“Nice that she texted?” Michael half states, half asks.

“Yeah,” Alex says absently. 

Michael can see the wheels turning in Alex’s head. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not much new to say. Just thinking how our kid is going to have cousins he might never get to meet. Uncles I would never _ want _him to meet, who might want to lock him in a cage if they knew he was everything they hate - half alien, half me,” Alex shakes his head trying to clear the dark thoughts. “My father saw to that.”

Michael puts an arm around Alex’s shoulders and gives him comforting squeeze. 

“I barely know what a good father looks like but, I need to be a better father than him,” Alex says. 

“You will be. _ Of course _ you will--”

“I know, but that’s a very low bar,” Alex says, trying to smile. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Michael says gently. “You’re going to be an amazing father. I don’t even remember what parents are like, but I know you’re going to be the best.”

Alex bites his lip uncertainly, “Thanks. I appreciate your confidence.”

There is plenty more to discuss, but Michael wants to send Alex off to his friend’s wedding with a smile on his face. “You know what else I’m sure about?” Michael says, turning his characteristic charm way up. 

Alex rolls his eyes amused, anticipating something cheesy, and potentially inappropriate. He’s not disappointed.

“You’re going to be a total DILF.”

Alex laughs.

* * *

“Alex!” Michael says, sounding scandalized.

“What?” Alex says, a bit confused, as it’s hardly the dirtiest thing he’s ever said to Michael.

“You can’t say that sort of thing in front of the baby!” Michael hisses.

Alex raises a questioning eyebrow, glancing down at Michael’s eight-months pregnant belly. “I think it will be a while before we have to worry about him repeating ‘bad’ words…”

“But we should get used to it now,” Michael says.

“Okay then, going forward, how would you like me to refer to our…” Alex drops his volume, “..._ dicks_?”

“I dunno,” Michael shrugs, and then the next word flies out of his mouth so fast Michael himself looks surprised, “Noodles?” 

“Nood--?” Alex stammers. “No, just, no,” he laughs, falling forward to claim Michael’s lips in a kiss. “You’re a noodle _ brain_, you know that?”

“But you love me anyways?” Michael asks sweetly.

Alex nods, a big grin on his face, “But I love you anyways,” and kisses him again.

“So…” Michael starts innocently when they break apart, an impish smile spread across his face, “What does a heavily pregnant man have to do to get his noodle sucked around here?”

* * *

“Well I’m glad you haven’t gone stir crazy yet,” Max says.

Michael inhales sharply, “There’s still time. It’s only been three weeks. And I’m starting to get twitchy already.”

Then, Max’s phone buzzes. He looks, smiles, and blushes.

“Do I want to know?” Michael asks.

“No,” Max says, “Liz is just teasing me. But it _ is _your fault.”

“How is that my fault?”

“She has this theory, that after spending a lot of time with you… I’m kind of, a lot, uh, horny?”

“Dude, what?” Michael asks, he face one of confusion. 

Max waves his hands in the air. “She thinks you might be secreting pregnancy pheromones that heighten the reproductive drive of other aliens.”

“Secreting? Great. Makes me sound like a fucking slug.”

Max laughs, “That’s not what she compared it to, don’t worry.”

“What about Isobel? Does it affect her too?”

“Probably? That might explain why she slept with Kyle after babysitting you the other day. But Liz was going to ask her about it tonight.” 

“Babysitting me-- Iz and _ Valenti-- _ What? Ugh, wonderful,” Michael rolls his eyes. Liz, Isobel, Rosa, Jenna, and Maria are having a girls night, and the idea of the five women discussing his _ secretions _did not appeal. 

“Sorry bud,” Max says sympathetically. 

Michael sighs, and tries not to feel too sorry for himself. “Poor Iz though, with no outlet for it.”

“Well, Kyle, it seems,” Max reminds him.

“Right,” Michael says tentatively, still getting used to that idea. “Is it safe for her to hang out with me? And for you?”

“Yeah. It’s not like I lose any agency. It just makes me particularly interested in-- you know. But I’m not compelled to… _ partake_.”

Michael shakes his head slightly. “Weird.”

“I guess maybe not for aliens?” Max says sadly. 

Michael sighs, heavy, regretful.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it’s like going through this without anyone who knows what the hell is going on.”

Michael nods. “How terrible is it that sometimes I’m so scared that I find myself wishing even Noah were here?”

“It’s not terrible.”

“I’d prefer someone else, of course. Anyone else, really. But… my mom… I really wish she were here. She’d know what was normal and what to expect.”

Max smiles sympathetically, knowing there’s nothing he can say to make that better. “And there was nothing in Project Shepard’s files? I know a while back Liz had said Kyle was going to take another look. Since I didn’t hear anything I assume--”

“He would have told us if there was anything useful. In a way I’m glad there wasn’t. Can you imagine what Shepard would have-- fuck.”

“I can, and I wish I couldn’t,” Max sighs. “That’s a bit unexpected though, isn’t it? That they didn’t figure this out?”

“Well, in the scans Valenti did of you he didn’t find a womb. And he says that’s definitely where the baby is in me - a womb.”

“Maybe you’re special?”

“Since they did that scan, I’ve been thinking, and I have a theory.”

“Oh?”

“I think that maybe that maybe male pregnancy is just a back up option when genetic diversity is an issue in a population. And so the womb is small and undetectable if you’re not looking for it, until something triggers it to prepare for pregnancy,” Michael explains.

“That’s quite the theory. So what triggered it for you? Our population was at three-- or technically four-- for twenty years.”

“No, technically, there was a whole prison full of us. And in a twenty-four hour span I felt them all die. And then you. And Noah.”

“Wow, yeah, that could do it. If anything could,” Max rubs the back of his neck contemplatively. “But... it wasn’t until months later that you got pregnant.”

“Guess my body was waiting around for someone to-- uh, make a deposit,” Michael shrugs. 

Max scrunches his face. “You make it sound so romantic.”

Michael smiles shyly at the memory, “It was actually. It was also the first time I let my alien all hang out, if you know what I mean. Kinda wonder if that matters for conception too.”

“What, that you do the alien hokey-pokey during… the pokey?” 

Michael shakes his head laughing, “And Alex thinks _ I’m _ terrible at coming up with euphemisms!” 

* * *

“Okay baby,” Michael says to his belly, “That’s the basics of an engine. What do you want to hear about next? Physics?” 

Then Michael hears the door, and the security alarm.

“I’m home!” Alex calls out over the short beeps of the buttons as he shuts off the alarm, then resets it for the night.

“Hi!” Michael yells back at him. Then, softly, looking down to his belly again, “Sorry, story time is over. Your daddies have business to attend to.”

“Business?” Alex says from the doorway.

“Thank goodness you’re home!” Michael exclaims excitedly.

“You miss me that badly?” Alex says.

“I’m really horny,” Michael says sheepishly, “Like, driven to distraction most of the day, horny.”

“What else is new these days?” Alex teases. 

Michael looks at Alex with big puppy dog eyes, “Help me? You know I can’t reach comfortably anymore. And tonight it’s just-- just-- floppy!”

“Limp as a noodle, one could say?” Alex smirks.

“Shut up!” Michael says, playfully tossing a pillow at Alex, who catches it with a laugh.

“Alright, let me get undressed and I’ll see what I can do,” Alex says slyly.

As it turns out, not much. 

For several minutes Alex works on Michael’s cock with his mouth. It’s warm and wet and relaxing and Michael could just about fall asleep. 

Indeed, eventually Michael’s hands still in Alex’s hair. 

There’s a wet pop as Alex releases Michael’s still-soft cock from his mouth. “Are you falling asleep on me?” Alex asks.

Michael just sighs contentedly. 

“Michael?”

“Sorry! Sorry. I guess I’m as tired as I am horny. And this obviously isn’t going to work.”

“Yeah… unfortunately I suspect that the baby might be using up any extra blood supply…”

Michael groans. “Come up here.”

Alex does as he’s told and moves back up Michael’s body. He hovers over Michael’s belly on all fours so he can kiss him properly. But it just makes Michael more needy, squirming and clutching at Alex. 

“Mhmm, maybe it will work from the _ inside_,” Michael murmurs against Alex’s lips.

Alex pulls back a little, “I thought you were nervous to do that now?”

“I’m desperate, Alex. And if it induced labour, at this point I wouldn’t complain.”

Alex thinks for a moment. “Or… I know what really got you going last time,” Alex says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh?”

In answer, Alex dips his head, his tongue lapping over Michael’s left nipple.

“Fuck yes,” Michael hisses, “--Lex, they’re real sensi-- _ fuck-- ooh--_”

But a graze of teeth flips a switch from pleasure to pain somewhere deep inside Michael - fight or flight - and suddenly Alex is flying backwards through the air. 

Just before hitting the wall, Alex is caught by an invisible force - the same one that had shoved him to begin with - and set down on the ground gently. 

“Shit!” Michael calls out, scrambling off the bed to reach Alex. He feels like he might puke. “I’m _ so _sorry, Alex. It was involuntary-- I would never--”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Alex hushes him. 

As soon as Michael is on his knees at Alex’s side he has to turn away, gagging, still not practiced with using his powers so forcefully without the aid of acetone. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks. 

Michael keeps it down. “I’m so sorry.”

“You caught me,” Alex says, managing a small smile. 

“You’re shaking,” Michael says. 

“Just startled,” Alex assures him.

But Alex flinches when Michael reaches for him, and Michael turns away quickly to hide the tears that have formed in an instant. 

“No, no,” Alex reaches for Michael now, pulling him into an embrace, “I’m sorry. I’m not scared--”

“I know-- I know-- it’s just the hormones. You know I cry at everything lately,” Michael sniffles into Alex’s shoulder.

“Back to bed?” Alex offers when both their hearts have stopped racing. 

“Just for sleep,” Michael says. 

“Yeah, okay.”

At three in the morning Alex wakes to Michael gently stroking his face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex says. “What time is it?”

“I can’t sleep, ‘cause--”

“Is it the baby?” Alex asks, his hand going instinctively, _ protectively_, to Michael’s belly.

“No…” Michael gulps, “Lower…”

“_Oh_,” Alex says, his hand sliding lower to find Michael hard. 

“I shouldn’t have woken you,” Michael says, already regretful, burrowing into the crook of Alex’s neck shamefully.

“It’s alright,” Alex says, patting Michael’s back, “We can sleep in tomorrow. And I suppose I should get used to being woken at odd hours by a needy baby, huh?” he teases. 

“Ugh, yeah, probably,” Michael admits with a chuckle. “Wait, who are you calling--”

“Hush, love,” Alex says, capturing Michael’s lips in a kiss.

* * *

“Well, I think we’re ready to go,” Kyle says, taking one last look around the bunker under Alex’s cabin, which has now become an operating and recovery room. “Whether this baby comes tomorrow or months from now.”

“Is Max ready?” Alex asks.

“He’s able to apply a handprint without wigging out. Healed a paper cut I had… But he hasn’t had a chance to try healing something big, requiring a lot of power. And he refuses to let anyone be injured for the purposes of him practicing,” Liz explains. 

“I really wish you hadn’t told me that,” Alex says.

“No, no, I know he’ll be able to heal Michael. I think he knows that too. Whether he has control after that-- I think that’s what he’s worried about, and why he’s reluctant to practice.”

“Liz--” Alex starts.

“I really think it’s going to be fine. He’s been meditating and working really hard at it. And like I said, lots of handprints. I’m literally covered in them.”

Rosa examines the expressions of Kyle and Alex. She swats at Liz. “Is that like, kinky? How did you not tell me about this?”

“Later, sis,” Liz glares at her. “Anyways, I think Max would just like to get this done at this point. He’s on edge waiting,” she looks to Alex, “I know he’s not the only one.”

“Still nothing in the Project’s records on alien pregnancy?” Alex asks Kyle. 

“Nothing on male pregnancy, no,” Kyle says, then adds hesitantly, “I did find out there were two pregnant female aliens. But it wasn't known how far along they were when the ship crashed, so the gestational period was not able to be determined. Though they did estimate that it was _ similar _in length to human gestation.”

“So that was in the earliest records?” Alex asks. 

“I’m not going to tell you where to find them, and you’re not going to look,” Kyle says sternly.

Alex opens his mouth to protest.

“You do not need to read what I read, trust me,” Kyle warns.

“Then why did you mention it?” Alex asks gruffly.

“Because I know you were convinced there was something on pregnancy in there - you’ve been itching to look through the files for months even though Michael begged you not to torture yourself with them. I didn’t want you to cave and go looking if I lied and said I couldn’t find anything.” Kyle says.

“So it was horrific,” Alex says.

“Alex--” Kyle starts.

“Well, good news,” Rosa cuts in, “Similar to human pregnancy would mean just a few more weeks to go, right?”

“Right,” Alex says, sighing as he accepts the change in direction, “Definitely good news because I don’t think Michael can take much more of being cooped up, and all the pregnancy side-effects.”

“Can _ you _take much more of it?” Liz asks.

“Hah,” Alex rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, I’ll survive.”

“It’s getting worse isn’t it?” Liz asks, “Max acts increasingly strange after hanging out with Michael for extended periods.”

“Should we have left the three of them alone up there?” Kyle asks, motioning towards the ceiling. 

“Isobel too, huh?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow at Kyle. 

“Don’t give me that look! We’re just scratching each others’ backs, ya know. She has her sights set on someone else. And so do I,” he says slyly. 

“Spill!” Rosa now swats him.

“Hey!” Kyle yells defensively, still not used to having a sister. “Isobel’s business isn’t mine to tell!”

“Duh, I meant you! Who’s your crush?”

“Oh, uh, she’s an OBGYN doctor I’ve been posing a lot of questions to - even watched a few c-sections she’s performed. She probably thinks I’m considering switching specialties. But this week, for the first time, I took her for explicitly non-professional coffee and it went really well.”

“Nice!” Liz says.

Alex smiles approvingly. 

Rosa is about to press him for more details when they hear a loud thump above them. The four of them look at each other.

“We should probably head up there before they build some kind of alien birthing structure in the living room,” Alex says. 

“What?” Kyle says, as he heads to the ladder. 

Liz laughs knowingly, “I knew it, Max is totally nesting! He denied it. But he’s picked it up from Michael, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Alex says as he follows Kyle up the ladder. 

Liz and Rosa follow in turn while Alex keeps talking. 

“It’s getting weird. This week I came home and Michael had emptied my closet onto the bed so that he could take a nap in the pile of clothes. So, _ literal _ nesting,” Alex explains, “And he’s clingy as hell. And keeps making ice cubes. We now have bags upon bags of ice in the big freezer. I mean, he’s really, _ really_, warm lately but he’s not even using them. But still he keeps making more.”

“Well, nesting is a real thing, and who knows what aliens actually did back on their planet to prepare for a birth. Michael doesn’t know, so he’s just manifesting his urges the only ways he can,” Kyle shrugs, pulling out his notebook.

“Also, his powers are completely on the fritz, with a mind of their own sometimes,” Alex adds, just as Michael, Isobel, and Max enter the room. 

“Are you going to tell them about my overly sensitive nipples too?” Michael says jokingly to Alex, but with unusual undercurrent of nervousness. The next second, he turns suddenly to Kyle snarling, “Are you actually taking notes? I'm not a frickin’ science experiment!”

Michael takes a few brisk steps towards Kyle, who throws his hands up defensively. 

“Michael!” Alex warns, stepping between them, his tone stern but confused. 

Isobel and Max answer by stepping in front of Michael like two large guard dogs. 

“Hey, hey, I’m just writing down a few supplies I want to remember to bring next time. Relax,” Kyle says, trying to diffuse the situation as he steps in line with Alex.

Max growls, low in his throat.

“Max!” Liz scolds, “What the hell?”

Max looks suddenly confused and shakes his head. 

“I don’t know what just happened there,” Michael says, eyes wide and worried as a shiver runs through him.

“Whoa, that was like some mad feedback loop,” Max says. 

Isobel dives for the nearest chair and sits down, her head in her hands, “Uh yeah, that was bizarre. I felt Michael feel threatened and he just-- pulled us in. I couldn’t get out.”

“That was freaky,” Rosa says. 

“You closed ranks _ fast_,” Kyle says wearily. 

“I’m not threatened by Valenti with a pen a paper,” Michael protests, "Or I shouldn't be." He then turns to Kyle, “You’ve been awesome with all this, man. Seriously. I’m sorry for whatever just happened.”

“It’s cool,” Kyle says. 

“I didn’t sleep well, and I’ve been having these crazy dreams with people in lab coats-- Am I dangerous?” Michael asks.

“No, of course not,” Alex says stepping forward and gathering Michael up in an embrace, though his face is etched with worry.

“No, hun, you were just scared, and wanting to protect your baby," Isobel says, "I could feel it. You didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I kinda did though,” Max says nervously.

“Okaaay,” Liz says, “You three are not allowed to be alone together anymore. Raging hormones we can handle. Pack-mentality pod-squad is another...”

* * *

“Why on earth did you let him get this drunk, Valenti?” Michael says when Kyle comes through the door, supporting a very wobbly Alex. 

“It wasn’t me! I got stuck in surgery and came late. When I got there, Maria, Liz, Rosa and him were all three sheets to the wind already.”

Michael wipes his hands over his face just as Isobel enters the hall from the living room carrying their dirty dishes from a late night snack. 

“You’re relieved of duty Isobel. My responsible adult is home,” he motions at Alex. 

“I’m really sorry,” Kyle says.

“Not your fault, and it’s fine, he needed a fun night,” Michael says, “I don’t mean to, but I think I’ve been riding him pretty hard lately.”

Kyle makes a face. 

Michael glares at him.

“Speaking of riding,” Isobel says, quirking an eyebrow at Kyle. 

“I’ll give you a lift home as soon as we’ve gotten Alex to bed," Kyle says, having to hold on tight when Alex tries to glomp on to Michael.

“Hiiii,” Alex says to Michael. 

“Hi buddy,” Michael says, face half a grin, half a grimace.

They get Alex to bed, and a glass of water into him, without much trouble. Michael sees Kyle and Isobel out and then returns to the bedroom, flopping down beside Alex on the bed, facing him.

Alex’s eyes are closed but he’s not asleep. Michael strokes his hair until he opens them. 

“So, Kyle says you were crying over a basket of french fries?”

“That’s not true,” Alex whines defensively. 

“No?”

“They were _ curly _fries,” Alex says, his brows knitting seriously. 

“Well that explains everything?” Michael says, confused.

Alex pouts. “I miss _ my _ little curly fry.”

Michael is about to ask for clarification when Alex’s hand makes its way into his hair and he figures it out.

“_I’m _ your little curly fry?” Michael asks, amusement plain on his face.

Alex looks offended that Michael would consider any other answer. He half flops, half rolls, over into Michael, burying his face against his chest.

“Babe, you don’t need to miss me. We live together. In fact, I can’t leave this cabin, remember?”

Alex shakes his head. “I didn’t see you all day. And you’re grumpy lately. And you won’t let me near you-- Sorry,” Alex says and suddenly moves away.

"Come back here, you,” Michael says, reaching for Alex and pulling him as close as his belly allows. “I'm sorry I’ve been grumpy. You know, a tiny alien has taken over my body--"

"Half alien.”

“Half alien,” Michael smiles, “And I’m worried about sending you flying again if I let you get that close… Things are a little out of control lately.”

Alex nuzzles against him. “I’ll be gentle. And you’ll be gentle.”

“Yes. And I may take you up on that when you’re not so drunk. Let’s just get some sleep now, okay?” Michael suggests as he tries to tuck them in.

“I never get to be little spoon anymore,” Alex murmurs. 

Michael half chuckles, half _ awws_. He rolls onto his back and tries to tuck Alex in around him as best he can. “I promise, as soon as there isn’t a beach ball in the way--”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers, “For being sloooshed.”

“I don’t mind darlin’, though you may be sorry in the morning,” Michael pauses to kiss the top of Alex’s head, “But don’t worry, I know all the best hangover remedies.”

* * *

Alex wakes to Michael prodding him, a bright phone screen in his face.

“I need you to call Valenti. He's not answering me,” Michael says.

“Why? What's wrong?” Alex mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“He hasn't moved.”

“Kyle hasn’t-- What?” Alex asks, groggy.

“Not Kyle! _ The baby_,” Michael urges, nudging Alex a little to wake him up. 

Alex sits up. “In how long?”

“I don’t know, hours, maybe!” Michael says, sounding a little frantic. 

That concerns Alex a little, but Kyle has told them the baby is moving less because there isn't much room left with how big he’s gotten.

"He's probably just sleeping, like you should be,” Alex reassures Michael gently. “How long have you been awake?"

“I had this dream about-- about--” Michael shakes his head, trying to clear the frightening images from his head, “And when I woke up-- I just can’t remember the last time he moved, Alex. I can’t.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex says calmly, “I know you've been having some wild, vivid dreams lately but they're just dreams. Kyle thinks it’s the hormones.”

“Can you please call him?”

“You're ten months pregnant. He would definitely answer a call from you in the middle of the night if he could. He must be in a surgery. I know he was working tonight.” 

"Alex," Michael whines. 

Alex takes Michael’s face in his hands. “I know you’re scared. But I've got an idea to get him to dance, okay?” Alex says, without mentioning that he's also hoping to quiet Michael's head.

Alex releases Michael before crawling to the end of the bed. He leans off the edge, retrieving his guitar from underneath the bed. 

After taking it out of the case, Alex settles next to Michael, the curve of the guitar butted up against Michael's belly. 

Alex begins to strum. Then sing. "_This is the first day of my life. Swear I was born right in the doorway_."

He hasn’t even reached the first chorus when Michael inhales sharply beside him. Alex stops playing.

“Don’t stop! It’s working!” Michael says, his hands rubbing excitedly over his belly.

“But I want to feel!” Alex says, smiling as he ditches the guitar on the bed. He puts his hands on Michael’s belly and shimmies down so his face is level with it. 

He keeps singing. _ “Yours was the first face that I saw…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope that wasn't too silly XD If you're so inclined, let me know what your favourite scene was!! :D**  
~~~  
So many people have been batting ideas around with me for this fic chapter! But I must give a few specific shout outs:  
\- InsideousIntent for betaing and giving me the idea for the scene where Alex goes flying. But don't blame for my mistakes, I keep insisting on posting before giving any time for editing. Oop.  
\- I had early on decided that male alien pregnancies occur only when needed for genetic diversity, in order to explain why Project Shepard hadn’t figured this out, but I hadn’t thought about how Caufield could be Michael’s body’s trigger until AndreaLyn and ViolettaValery pointed it out!  
\- The line about Alex missing his little curly fry was a true team effort between Jess (stydiaeverafter) and I. I can’t remember how exactly we came around to it but that line would certainly not exist without her and therefore that scene would not exist!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex wakes to an empty bed. 

Piled high beside him are bundles of blankets. Michael has been feeling cold the last few days, his temperature having dropped to normal alien levels instead of the elevated ones he’s experienced throughout the pregnancy, and he’d brought every blanket they own into their bed. Michael had also been feeling a little off, and not eating or drinking enough. They were hoping these were all signs that birth was imminent. 

So it is with some concern that Alex first looks towards the bathroom ensuite. The baby had been pressing on Michael’s bladder for some months, and it's gotten worse recently, making it not unusual for Alex to wake up to an empty bed, only to see Michael return moments later from the bathroom. 

Michael had repeatedly offered to use the bathroom down the hall instead, but Alex had told him it’s not the noise or the light that wakes him anyways. 

But tonight the ensuite is dark, and the door wide open. Michael is gone from the room. 

Alex can, however, see a sliver of light under the door, coming from the hall. 

Alex quickly throws off the covers and scoots to the end of the bed to get his prosthetic. When your forty-eight-weeks-pregnant alien boyfriend goes wandering about the house in the middle of the night -- you investigate. 

~~~~~

“Michael?” Alex says to the closed bathroom door. “Are you in there?”

“Yeah,” Michael calls back. 

“Okay, that was a dumb question,” Alex mutters under his breath, then, louder, “Are you okay?”

There’s no answer.

“Michael…?”

“I don’t feel so great,” Michael admits, his voice sounding strained and muffled. 

“Can I come in?”

“Okay,” Michael groans. 

Alex opens the door. Michael is sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

“Do you feel sick?” Alex asks. “Or are you... having contractions?”

“Maybe...? It doesn’t feel good. And I’m really cold.”

“And you were just going to sit here all alone until morning?” Alex says, quirking an eyebrow of disapproval.

“I brought my phone,” Michael says defensively, pointing to it on the counter. 

Alex picks up Michael’s phone and then joins him sitting on the floor. “Should I call Kyle?”

“N-no, not yet,” Michael says, but then jolts, groaning sharply. 

“Was that a contraction?” Alex asks excitedly, “Where does it hurt?”

“In my back. But that’s not new. Kiddo has been pressing on my spine for weeks,” Michael reminds him. “So it could just be that,” Michael adds hopefully.

“Michael, babe, we need to call Kyle,” Alex says gently, “And Max. And everyone.”

Michael groans more quietly now and rests his head on Alex’s shoulder. “This is really happening?”

“I think so,” Alex says, before pressing a kiss into his curls. 

~~~~~

“Okay, the phone tree is initiated,” Alex says after getting off the phone with Kyle, then Liz. Alex gazes down at Michael who is now half curled up in his lap. “Do you want to go back to bed, or head into the bunker, or--”

“I’m scared,” Michael croaks out

“Of course. But it’s going to be alright,” Alex assures him, rubbing Michael’s back with one hand, the other stroking through his curls. 

“I'm really happy,” Michael says quietly, “Happier than I ever remember being. I don't want to die.”

“What? Michael, you're not going to die,” Alex says emphatically, though in truth he's scared too.

Michael sits up, turning to face Alex. “I'm having a D-I-Y c-section, Alex. It’s not without risk.”

“By a _ doctor._”

“In a remote cabin.”

“Assisted by an alien with healing powers. Who brought someone back from the dead. Who came back from the dead himself,” Alex adds.

“It won't be easy for him to pull off,” Michael says grimly. 

“Max loves you,” Alex urges, “He's going to keep you safe.”

Michael smiles sadly. “You know it's not that simple, or we'd both have had much nicer lives than we did.” 

Alex shakes his head. "No, Michael, you're going to be okay. Please don't," his voice cracks.

Michael sighs. He knows he has to spell it out, but he doesn’t want to, for Alex’s sake. “Look, Max may not have the power to save us both. If it comes down to that, he'll want to save me. But you need to make him save the baby first--"

"Stop--"

"I'm sorry. But I need you to hear this. Because everyone in that room already knows and loves me. Or at least finds me annoyingly charming,” Michael flashes a grin.

“How can you joke--”

Michael turns serious again. “It’s not a joke. Our baby is going to need someone in _ his _corner. And that someone has to be you."

“Michael-- I-- Don’t--” The words trip out of Alex’s mouth, his eyes wide and scared and sad. 

“Shh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you,” Michael soothes him, pulling him close. “Just hold me, ‘kay? Until everyone gets here.”

Alex sniffles. “I love you,” he says. 

"I love you too,” Michael says, before pitching forward in pain. “Ow! Fucking _ fuck_.”

“Whoa, easy, just breathe, Michael. Remember like those videos?”

Michael nods, and the bathroom mirror shatters. 

“Shit!” Alex yells in surprise, his arms flying up to protect them both. 

Michael moans, “I’m sorry!”

“Uh, we better go down to the bunker where there’s nothing breakable…”

~~~~~

They all gather in the bunker. 

Kyle putters around for a bit, arranging things with Rosa’s help, while Isobel and Alex talk quietly to Michael. Liz is busy massaging Max’s shoulders as he downs some nail polish remover - but not too much.

“Okay, let’s get you on the table and sedated and get this show on the road,” Kyle says a few minutes later when he feels everything is in position, except for Michael. 

In the corner by the bed, Alex helps Michael get undressed, carefully bundling him with a sheet. When they’re ready to walk over to the table, they’re interrupted by a contraction that puts Michael on his knees, bent over onto the bed in pain.

They wait through it before Kyle and Alex get Michael on his feet and guide him the rest of the way, then up onto the table. He sits with his legs dangling off the side. 

“I feel woozy,” Michael says, looking pale and faint.

“He hasn’t eaten or drank much for days, despite my best efforts,” Alex explains. 

“Nauseous?” Kyle asks. 

“No,” Michael says, wiping his eyes, unable to hide the tears forming, or mask his sniffles. 

“Come here,” Alex says as he pulls Michael close. Michael lets him, clamping onto Alex’s arms with both hands.

“I just-- I just don’t feel good,” Michael says, breaths coming quick. 

“A small child is trying to make its way out through-- well, I can understand why you wouldn’t feel great,” Isobel says, trying to sound cheerful.

Max approaches. “Is it because you just realized that you’re essentially about to be vivisected like in your worst nightmares?”

“_Max! _ ” Isobel scolds, “That is _ not _helping!”

“He’s already thinking it!” Max says defensively. “You know he is.”

Michael confirms it by twisting out of Alex’s arms and sliding off the table.

“Michael,” Alex tries, feeling a strong twinge of guilt.

“Don’t,” Michael says as he waddles a few steps towards the bed, clutching the sheet to him, everyone giving him space -- until he’s collapsing in pain.

They _ all _rush to him, too many hands pulling him onto the bed. 

Michael whines, “Can’t you sedate me right here?”

“I’m sorry, I need you on the table for the surgery and I want to get you hooked up to all the monitors before we sedate you,” Kyle says. “And I need to start _ the second _ you’re under.”

“Michael, I’ll be right here with you,” Alex says calmly.

“You won’t be awake on the table long,” Kyle promises, “I just need a minute for Rosa and I to hook you up and then you’ll get the sedative.”

“You can do a minute,” Alex says, nodding at Michael encouragingly.

They let Michael calm down for a few minutes before helping him onto the surgical table yet again. This time he lies down, and lets the sheet be pulled down just below his belly. 

“That’s not how you taught me,” Rosa says as she watches Kyle hastily place the monitoring nodes on Michael's chest in the smoothest areas possible that he can for where he needed the sensors. “You said we might need to shave--”

“Rosa!” Kyle cuts her off. 

“What??” Michael says, starting to bolt up. 

“It’s fine. We’ll make due,” Kyle says. 

“Michael, relax,” Alex soothes, hovering over Michael, two of his hands gripping one of Michael’s over his belly.

Isobel rubs Michael’s arm. “It’s going to be okay, hun.” 

Kyle adjusts the monitor screens. “I _ would _like you to be more calm before I sedate you,” Kyle says, frowning. 

“I’m sorry but I’m freaking out!” Michael exclaims through gritted teeth. “Just do it. Please just do it.” He squirms on the table. There are tears in his eyes. “Things in this bunker are going to start to explode if don’t--”

“Kyle--” Max starts.

“Michael, look at me. Look at me and breathe,” Alex says. “You’re panicking--”

“I know,” Michael says, clutching at him with his free hand. 

“And it’s perfectly understandable--” Alex says.

“But we’ve got you,” Max finishes. 

Michael catches Max’s eye. “Don’t lose yourself,” Michael pleads. Not only can Michael not stand the thought of losing Max again, but he also knows Max might have to perform back-to-back saves.

“I won’t,” Max says, setting his jaw, “I’ll just have to heal you, it’ll be easy.”

Kyle interrupts, “I think you’re about to--”

Michael yells out in pain.

“--have a contraction,” Kyle finishes. “Okay, you’re not about to get any more relaxed anytime soon. Let’s get that sedative in,” he says, and Rosa hands him a syringe. 

“It’s a real smooth ride,” Isobel tells Michael as the needle goes in. 

“Love you,” several people say in unison. As Michael blacks out, his last tether to reality is the squeeze of Alex’s hands around his. 

Kyle and Rosa jump into action, strapping Michael down, putting an oxygen line to Michael’s nose, and pulling out the tools that Kyle had purposefully hidden from Michael’s view. 

“Isobel was lying about the sedative,” Max says to Alex. “We both tested it.”

Isobel narrows her eyes at him, but agrees Alex should know what to expect, so doesn't argue.

“Is that why Michael looks anything but peaceful?” Alex asks, sounding a little concerned as Michael’s face contorts. 

“We talked about this. Light sedation was the safest,” Liz reminds him. 

“I know, I know,” Alex says softly in concession. 

“Okay, we’re cutting,” Rosa announces. “If anyone is going to faint, move away from the table.”

~~~~~

Michael is fairly still through the first minutes of the procedure, but he keeps shaking his head slightly back and forth, his features twitching in what looks like pain. Now, a softly whispered, _ “no” _forms on the breath escaping from his lips. 

“Kyle, would you hurry up?” Max prompts.

“He’s going as--” Rosa starts.

“Kyle?” Max repeats before he even realizes Rosa has started speaking.

“Kyle trained me to be his assistant so I could do the talking and he can concentrate,” Rosa says. “There is a reason that family isn’t usually allowed in the operating room.”

“They are for c-sections,” Isobel says.

“Not a room full of you,” Rosa protests, then turns to answer Max’s earlier question. “He is going as fast as he can while being clean and careful. So sit tight, Maxwell.”

Max makes a face. “I know, I know but-- I will fix him,” Max urges. “I can do this. So you can speed it up.”

“You brought me back from the dead. I have no doubt in your abilities,” Rosa retorts. 

“Guys!” Alex cuts in, “We went over this so many times. Kyle is trying not to cut into my son.” _ My son. _ It’s the first time Alex has said that outloud. It feels oddly formal. He and Michael always say _ the baby_, or _ our kid_. He shakes off the funny feeling. “So just let him work.”

But then Michael’s vitals begin to drop, fast.

“Kyle!” Alex shouts, his calm reasoning from a moment earlier, vanished. 

“He’s losing a lot of blood, this is expected,” Rosa explains. “That’s why we stocked up.” And indeed there are bags of blood ready to go, collected from Isobel and Max over the months. 

“Max,” Kyle says, breaking his silence, “_Great ready_. This is the last layer. Rosa, more retraction.”

In seconds, the baby is out, immediately handed off to Liz and Isobel who Kyle has trained for the task. 

Suddenly, there are a lot of people talking at once. 

Kyle and Max argue as Kyle insists on five more seconds to remove the placenta-like sac before Max heals Michael, while Liz and Isobel talk through coordinating their efforts to clear the baby’s airways.

Alex, still seated at Michael’s head, heard above them all, shouting to Liz and Isobel, “Is he okay? Is he?”

Alex doesn’t get an answer before Max’s straining turns into a burst of power. In perfect synchronicity, the baby starts to scream just as Max yells out. 

After that, it’s a bit of chaos as Kyle tries to monitor two patients. The baby, who hasn’t finished screaming yet, is handed off to Rosa who brings him around to Alex, frozen in place by Michael’s side. Liz tends to a puking Max, and Isobel flits between Max and a still unconscious Michael. 

Alex has never felt so torn in his life. It’s an almost scary thought that he’s now got two people he loves this much. He has his newborn in one arm, with Rosa providing extra support; he can _ barely _ bring himself to tear his eyes away from that little face. But in front of him, the love of his life, out cold, strapped to the table, naked save for a bloody sheet across his hips and down his legs, and his body... the very same as it had been _ ten months ago_. 

“He’s not waking up,” Alex says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“His vitals look great,” Kyle assures him. “Totally alien-normal.”

“Max and I were both out for a while after that sedative,” Isobel assures Alex, approaching the table. “I’ll keep an eye on Michael while you two get acquainted,” she nods towards the baby. 

Alex nods sluggishly and reluctantly moves his hand from Michael’s hair. “But just for a minute. Then I want to get Michael cleaned up and into the bed.”

“Even before his little freak out, we were never going to let him wake up strapped to a table,” Isobel says gently, with a soft smile. 

Alex feels a bit overwhelmed as Rosa settles the baby in his two arms now. The baby, tightly swaddled, screeches slightly for the readjustment, but quickly calms. 

“Hi there,” Alex says to the bundle. He traces a finger down one chubby cheek, swiping some gunk off. 

Liz notices, and chuckles, “Sorry, he could use a little bath.” 

“We all could,” Rosa says, looking around the bunker, which is a bloody, disgusting mess, as are all the people in the room, to varying degrees. 

“We’ll all take a turn with the shower. But everyone, remember our protocols,” Liz adds, turning to the whole room. “We don’t want there to be any evidence of this. Everything gets burned,” she says, referring to the tarps and sheets arranged on the floor and walls, all planned for easy clean up. 

~~~~~

It’s not long before, Max feels well enough for Liz to take him upstairs to get cleaned up and have a nap. 

Alex surrenders the baby to an excited, cooing, Isobel while he does his best to clean up Michael. Meanwhile, Kyle and Rosa start on the room. 

“We could use another set of hands. Want to text Jenna and Maria?” Kyle suggests, “I think one of them should keep guarding the perimeter but we don’t need both now that the dramatic part is over.”

Jenna joins them a few minutes later.

“Drew the short straw?” Rosa says.

Jenna laughs as she steps off the ladder. “Maria volunteered, said she was used to cleaning up gross stuff at the Pony… but I figured this would look more like a crime scene, which is my area of expert--” she halts mid sentence when she spots Isobel with the baby and makes a beeline. “Oh, Alex, he’s beautiful!” she says, leaning in close to the baby in Isobel’s arms. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks,” Alex says, beaming. 

“You smell _ amazing_,” Isobel says, her face being right in Jenna’s hair. “Uh, your hair, does, I mean,” she quickly adds.

“Oh,” Jenna says, a little flustered at first, then smiling, straightening up and touching her own hair unconsciously, making it bounce. “Thanks.”

Jenna takes over cleaning duties from Kyle so he can trade off with Isobel, taking the baby to perform a slightly more thorough checkup. 

As Isobel passes the bundle to Kyle, he whispers, teasingly, “Wow, with flirting skills like that, I guess you won’t be needing _ me _ to scratch your itch for long.”

Isobel gives him a deathly glare when the exchange is complete. 

A short while later as everyone else finishes clean up, showers -- and in the case of Max and Kyle, take well-earned naps -- Isobel and Alex sit in the bunker with the baby and a recovering Michael.

"You really have _ no _ thoughts on a name?" Isobel asks.

Alex shakes his head. "We wanted to meet him first."

"I thought that was just something you guys were telling us so you could keep it a surprise!"

"No, we honestly didn't come up with any! With the uncertainty, I know we were both afraid to get attached -- we did anyways, but a name was a bridge too far I think."

Isobel reaches out and pats Alex's arm. 

"Debating whether or not I want 'Manes' anywhere in there..." Alex says as he gazes down at the baby. 

"Well I'd be happy to come up with a few suggest-- oh, look!" Isobel exclaims, drawing Alex's attention from the baby to Michael. 

"Hey," Alex says quietly, grinning widely, when he sees Michael's eyes flutter open for the first time since he was sedated.

Michael can make out the fuzzy shape of Alex and next to him, Isobel. There appears to be a white blob in Alex's arms. 

"Look what we made." Alex leans in, depositing the blanketed bundle onto the bed next to Michael. 

"Is he...?" Michael starts to asks groggily.

"He's great," Alex assures him, smiling the biggest smile Michael has ever seen.

Michael grins but also winces as he rolls onto his side. 

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Michael answers, though somewhere inside calls out harsher words - _ different _ and _ wrong _ \- but his entire attention is on the bundle beside him. As he shifts so he can reach out, he grimaces.

"Michael, what’s wrong?"

"Little sore,” Michael says, sounding confused. 

“You're all healed up,” Alex says, concerned, “I made sure of it when I cleaned you up.”

“Yeah, I am," Michael says, but his voice is adrift, “I feel… strange.”

"Maybe your body is still processing…? That sedative kept you out, but you were definitely feeling… things. I’ll get Kyle to come check you out though, just to be safe."

Michael’s not really listening, too dazed and too in awe of the baby. But he hears Alex. "I remember you holding my hand.”

Alex strokes Michael’s face, "We should let you get some more rest. You seem very sleepy." 

“Yeah,” Michael says, his eyes already starting to close.

Alex leans in and kisses Michael on the forehead. “I love you,” he says, then moves away, and starts to take the baby with him. 

"No, no," Michael whines, "I want him. He smells good."

Alex laughs, "Well we soaped him down pretty good."

"Not soap, I mean... he smells like you. And me. Is that weird?" Michael asks quietly. 

"He's an alien-human hybrid so... everything is weird? And who knows what your alien hormones are up to right now." Alex touches his face. 

"And he's ours, right? On paper?" Michael asks, suddenly more animated. 

"Not yet but we've planned this all out, remember? Between mind control and hacking, it's all going to be fine."

“But--”

“He's an hour old. No one outside this cabin knows he exists right now. And he'll need a name first.”

Then the baby squawks, and diverts Michael’s attention. 

"And he's eating?" Michael asks. 

"He's been pretty content so we haven't tried. I think he's a little tired, just like you. It’s been a very exciting day for him.”

Michael seems satisfied with that answer, for now. "You better take him. I could squish him or he could roll off or--"

"I'm going to stay right here with him until you fall back to sleep. Then I'm going to put him in his basket and see if he'll sleep."

“Mhmm, okay,” Michael hums sleepily, and snuggles against his pillow, bringing his face even closer to the baby’s. “Wait,” Michael says, eyes flying open, “I don’t want you to let them poke and prod him unless it’s really necessary. Science be damned.”

“They’re going to run the usual newborn tests. Nothing more," Alex assures him.

"'Kay," Michael says. 

By the time Alex's thumb brushes over his sweaty forehead for the third time, Michael is asleep. 

"You think he's okay?" Alex asks, turning to Isobel. “He seemed a little… off. Scattered.”

"I think it's just the hangover from the sedative. It had me pretty groggy for the day every time I played guinea pig. And when Max did the one test for the dosage, he was toast for a few hours at least."

"Right," Alex says. "But I'm a little worried he's in pain."

Isobel shrugs. "Like you said, probably processing? His body went through a huge change in a matter of seconds while he was semi-unconscious."

Alex nods uneasily.

"I'm sure Kyle will be down in a minute and we can see what he thinks," Isobel reassures him.

~~~~~

Alex wakes to Michael’s panicked voice. “Where is he?” Then the bed shifts as Michael gets up too fast and nearly pitches off it.

“Easy,” Alex says, sitting up and reaching for him.

“Where is he?” Michael asks again, squirming away.

“Upstairs the living room with two aliens, a doctor, and two to four other competent adults,” Alex assures him.

Michael grunts and goes to get up, unsuccessfully. 

“Still a little woozy, huh? I think we need to get some food and fluids into you,” Alex suggests, “Let me get my leg on and I’ll help you.”

Michael just whines as Alex crawls to the end of the bed to retrieve his prosthetic and jeans.

“I think our babysitters would appreciate if you put on some pants too,” Alex says to Michael, who is completely nude.

When Alex comes around the bed holding a pair of clean sweatpants, he sees that Michael is staring down at his flat stomach, hands on it protectively, Max's handprint shimmering underneath. 

"Michael, are you okay?"

“Why aren’t you with him?” Michael asks, looking up. "What day is it?"

Alex sits next to Michael on the bed and rubs soothing circles into his back. “You were so restless, babe. You settled down a bit when I held you so I just stayed. The baby is fine, I promise,” Alex says. "And you've only been out a few hours."

Michael just nods absently. 

Alex quickly abandons the back rub and starts to try to help get Michael’s somewhat limp body into the sweatpants. "Can you stand so I can get these up?" Alex asks.

Michael gets up with Alex's help, but immediately collapses in Alex's arms, the dam breaking. 

“I haven’t-- even-- held him yet,” Michael sobs, “And I feel-- _ weird _ and confused and I-- I--”

“I know, I know,” Alex says, soothingly, holding Michael tight while trying to get him seated on the bed again. "I'll text them right now to bring him down, okay?" 

"No," Michael shakes his head, "I don't want to stay down here anymore." He starts trying to pull himself up on Alex. "Something's wrong, I _ feel _ wrong. I want _ our _ bed-- I want--"

"Okay, okay," Alex says, getting increasingly concerned. "Just let me call some people to help get you up there."

Michael nods as Alex pulls out his phone. He gets a hold of Isobel on the first ring.

"Iz, Michael wants to come upstairs. We're going to need a few people to haul him up the ladder. No-- no-- I know. But-- He wants up."

Alex turns to Michael. "Do you want more clothes?"

"No, I'm hot," Michael says. Then tears well in his eyes again, "Is he warm like me? Or like you?"

"Um, a little warm maybe? Not really noticeable?"

Michael starts to cry. "I just want to hold him, Alex." 

"I know, baby, and you will, in just a few more minutes, okay?"

Michael sniffles in agreement, just as Isobel, Jenna, and Kyle, start coming down the ladder. 

"No Max?" Alex asks.

"Please, we brought the real muscle," Isobel says, nodding towards Jenna, who laughs approvingly.

"Is Max okay?" Michael asks, his voice sounding wrecked. 

"Yes, he's great. He would have come down to help but he's busy holding your little munchkin and we didn't want to disturb them," Isobel explains, then adds, upon seeing Michael's tear stained face, "Are you okay Michael?"

He doesn’t answer.

"We're just having some emotions, I think…" Alex says. "Let's get him upstairs."

~~~~~

Getting an uncoordinated, floppy, Michael across the bunker and up the ladder had been a bit of a struggle. But now Michael seems to gain strength as they make their way down the hall. By the time they hit the living room he detaches from Alex completely, making a bee-line to Max. 

Alex leaves Michael in the care of Isobel and Jenna and turns off into the kitchen. 

Michael nearly knocks over Liz on his route - she's busy hovering and making heart eyes at Max holding a baby.

“Look buddy, it’s daddy,” Max coos at the baby as Michael makes grabby hands at them. 

“He doesn’t seem very steady…” Liz says. 

“Please put him in a chair first!” Alex calls from the kitchen, where he's got a view of the action.

“Michael, sit down first, then Max will give him to you,” Isobel says. 

She and Jenna only manage to coax Michael towards the couch because Max follows them with the baby. 

“There you go,” Max says as he hands over the baby to a seated Michael. Max doesn’t go far, staying crouched on the ground like he’s ready to catch a falling baby. “Michael, are you okay?” Max asks, staring at the handprint on Michael's stomach. "I can feel-- you feel a little-- funny."

Michael doesn’t answer, he’s too busy unwrapping his swaddled baby, like a kid with presents on Christmas morning - except Michael never had such a morning.

The baby immediately starts to scream. And Michael starts to cry. 

“Hormones?” Liz asks Kyle.

“Probably?” Kyle answers.

“He feels very confused… Disoriented. And definitely hungry," Max explains, then gets up, letting Isobel take his place kneeling in front of Michael.

“It’s nothing personal,” Isobel tries to tell Michael over the screeching, “He’s just used to being all cozy and squished in your belly, so he likes being swaddled. It’s what I read.”

Michael hiccups a sob. “Can you make him into a burrito again?” he pleads.

“Of course,” Isobel says, "Maria is the real pro at this though." She takes the squirming, screaming, baby from Michael, and places him and the blanket on the ground. Maria kneels beside her. 

“I watched some YouTube tutorials,” Maria explains, and begins to talk them through what she’s doing. "The videos used dolls though, not wriggling little-- I mean, he's awfully mobile for a newborn, isn't he?"

"He had a few extra weeks in the oven, versus a human," Kyle reminds them, "Alien newborns may be a bit more developed?"

Alex's attention drifts from the conversation in the living room as Max approaches him in the kitchen. 

"You're getting Michael some food? Can I help?"

"No, I'm just reheating leftover chicken pasta. It's one of his favourite meals - he wasn't eating much the last few days so I was trying to entice him."

"Alex… did Michael say anything about how he's feeling?" Max asks, his voice just louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, he's feeling a bit weird. But with the sedative and the hormones--"

"The hormones-- that's just it. I can sort of feel something, through the handprint… I think healing him may have kinda screwed him up."

"What!? What do you--"

"No, no, not like, permanently," Max says quickly, his hands going up defensively. "But healing him screwed with, I don't know, natural processes? His body didn't get to _ finish _ the pregnancy. I just reset him. Who knows what he should be going through right now, or what hormones he should be getting that he isn't." 

"I don't know, Max, he seems plenty hormonal…" Alex says, grimacing a little. 

"Yeah, but tell me you haven't wept over that kid of yours already?" Max says, smirking.

"Fair," Alex says, because earlier he'd had a good, happy, cry with his face buried in soft curls while he'd cuddled a sleeping Michael alone in the bunker. "You're sure?"

"It's hard to explain… but with the handprint I can sense things between us. More like how I could when we were kids - even without the print. I’m sorry."

"You couldn't have known that healing him would have that effect," Alex says. "And even if we had known, we probably would have gone with that option anyways. But the sedative is fucking with him too, so we don't know how much of it is that."

"I guess. I just hope it's not too rough on him."

"Probably not as rough as the alternative of a baby tearing through his-- well, you know," Alex says.

Max frowns at him. 

"I know, I shouldn't joke, but I'm just trying to make you feel better," Alex says, before his face turns to one of surprise. "Huh, apparently having a baby has made me instantly nicer."

Max laughs at that. 

~~~~~

Alex sits down on the couch next to Michael, putting the chicken pasta and water down on the coffee table. He puts an arm around Michael shoulders and pulls him in close, kissing his ear and whispering, “Feeling better?”

"He likes me," Michael says proudly, the content baby in his arms, bundled tightly. 

"Of course he does," Alex says fondly. "Now can I feed and water you?"

"Later, I don’t want to put him down."

"Oh, I know, I meant I'll literally feed you."

"What?" Michael starts to ask, turning towards Alex. 

Alex takes the opportunity to slip a straw into Michael's open mouth. "Drink."

Michael's lips frown around the straw but he takes a sip, then starts to eagerly suck. When he's done he releases the straw. "Fuck, I was thirsty. I didn't even real-- Shit, I just swore in front of-- Sh-- Uhhh. I'm gonna stop talking now."

Alex laughs. "Good. You can eat instead," Alex says as he comes at Michael with a forkful of pasta next. 

“Well at least it's good practice for feeding a fussy toddler,” Liz says. 

Laughter fills the room.

~~~~~

Eventually, the baby starts to get squawky.

“Maybe he’s hungry now?” Alex suggests. “He’s also getting very squirmy…”

“He could be hot? Maybe try unwrapping him now,” Liz says. 

Michael looks at Alex and he nods, and Michael starts to loosen the blankets. 

"Uh, Alex... I'm still kinda outta it and a bit hungry, so am I imagining things or is our baby wearing jammies covered in curly fries?" 

“I believe that he is…” Alex says slowly as he peers into Michael’s lap.

“When did we get these?” Michael asks. “I didn’t even notice them when I unbundled him earlier.”

Isobel clears her throat. “I rush-ordered the fabric after Alex’s drunken incident a few weeks ago, then had a seamstress friend sew them into a sleeper!”

“Wow,” Alex says, laughing, “I will never live that down, huh?”

"Nope. And there's a baby bib too, on the same theme. That one I designed and special ordered," Isobel teases. 

Michael chuckles, “This is fantastic, Isobel,” he says as he arranges the baby against his bare chest.

The baby squirms and pitches to the side. Alex’s hands dart out, but Michael is already holding him tighter.

Max’s brow furrows, “Did he just make a play for--” 

“A nipple?” Isobel finishes for him. 

“You think so?” Alex asks.

“I doubt he’s _ that _smart yet,” Kyle says.

“Hey!” Michael says, insulted on his baby’s behalf. 

“Guerin, people who were literally born yesterday have a leg up on him,” Maria says.

“He’s very clever for his age,” Michael insists. 

“Yes he is,” Alex coos, rubbing their baby’s head. 

“You know, I’ve been happy I _ wasn’t _ lactating but now I kind of wish I was,” Michael says, conflicted.

“Are you sure you aren’t,” Max starts hesitantly, “Because I could have sworn I experienced some… symptoms…”

“You were sympathetically lactating?” Kyle turns to him, eyes wide. 

“No, no!” Max says, “Just you know, sore and--”

“Ahah!” Isobel exclaims, “I _ swore _my boobs had gotten a little bigger recently but I didn’t think about--”

“That’s not even how it--” Kyle starts. 

“Stop, this is too weird,” Michael says, making a disgruntled face. “But I do think he might be hungry, and since I’m not seeing any alien milk flowing, can we get him a bottle?”

Isobel and Maria volunteer and head to the kitchen. 

“Actually,” Max says, sensing something from Michael through the handprint, “Let’s all go work on that bottle. Give them a minute alone.”

Alex nods his thanks, then turns back towards the baby. “You hungry? Is that right?” Alex asks, then kisses him on the head. He next raises his chin and kisses Michael on the mouth. “I’m so in love right now it feels kind of insane.”

“I know exactly what you m-- ow!” Michael yelps softly, then laughs, looking down. “Pulling yourself up by my chest hair -- you’re going to be a climber, huh?”

Alex chuckles. “He’s like a little tree frog. Look at these fingers,” he says, awed as the tiny hand grips around his own pointer finger, which towers in comparison. 

Michael meanwhile untangles the baby’s other hand and flattens it safety against his skin. 

The baby lets out a loud, delighted sort of squeal...

And ten teeny fingers glow red.

Alex and Michael both let out a gasp, but it’s over before they’ve had time to process. 

“Did he just--??” Alex starts, a little startled.

Michael takes it more in stride. “What ‘re you doing, little man?” he asks, voice soft and curious. 

Max and Isobel rush in from the kitchen. They _ know. _ They know without needing to see the perfect little handprint just below Michael’s collarbone, or the shimmering print wrapped around Alex’s finger. 

“Oh my goodness,” Isobel says. “We didn’t get our powers until puberty!”

“I told you, he’s very advanced for his age,” Michael says triumphantly. 

~~~~~

That night, Michael and Alex wake in their bed at the same moment and both sit up. It's quiet. 

"Michael," Alex whispers, "Do you feel--"

"Is he calling us, through the handprint?" Michael suggests, starting to get up. 

"I don't know what else-- I mean, it's pulsing," Alex says, rubbing the handprint on his finger with his thumb. He scoots to the end of the bed where the crib is, accessible without him having to get out of bed.

Michael picks up their baby, rocking him, kissing him. "Hi sweetheart. I love you. Yes. Yes. Hiii."

"Come here," Alex says, patting the bed beside him. "I want baby kisses too."

Michael smiles and sits down, handing their baby over for Alex to cuddle. "I'll go get a bottle."

“You think he's hungry?" Alex asks.

“That's what he said," Michael shrugs.

"Said??"

"Well not actually. But when he called out I felt his hunger."

Alex’s brow furrows. “I can feel him alright, calling out. But I can’t actually understand.”

“Maybe you have to be an alien?” Michael suggests regretfully, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He’s got you. And Max and Isobel. And maybe I could learn?”

“Yeah,” Michael says, brightening, “I could try to teach you?”

Alex smiles, and repositions the baby in his arms. “So, this feeling right now -- hungry. Got it. Don't suppose you could telepath us your name too, huh?"

"Probably not," Michael chuckles.

The baby starts to wail. Loudly. 

“Okaay, I think I liked the silent handprint language better!” Alex laughs as he dodges a baby-fist to his jaw.

~~~~~

Cuddled together in their bed a few minutes later, with their baby sucking vigorously on a bottle, a feeling of pure content sings through their three-way bond.

They're tired but it's peaceful and perfect. 

Until feeding leads to spit up and a full diaper. 

“Are you already longing for the days where it was just cranky old me waking you up?” Michael teases as Alex wipes down the various surfaces they managed to dirty in the changing process. 

"I don't know, you and your noodle were pretty messy too," Alex says, smirking. 

"I maintain that I had pregnancy brain when I suggested that term!" Michael says, mock defensively. 

“A minute ago my kid was wearing a bib that says _ Daddy’s Little Curly Fry_." Alex shrugs playfully, "These things are forever." 

"Well so is this," Michael says, leaning in to steal a kiss from Alex.

And it was.

And they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final huge thank you to my long suffering beta [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/profile)!!!


End file.
